A Dragon's Soul 2
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: (Squeal to A Dragon's Soul) : The continuation of the story about the Boy with the Soul of a Dragon... *Note I've gone straight to the second movie... not sure how it will turn out, but I may... (But most unlikely) do the Riders when I'm done
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's finally here :) Sorry for the wait - been busy with some other stuff, and in case you come here first... you really need to read A Dragon's Soul first otherwise you might not get some of this...**

* * *

In times of old... When Vikings ruled the land, and Dragons ruled the skies... There were two very special beings who after...

 ** _Hey you said I could do the introduction thing._**

Toothless you just ruined the whole thing.

 ** _Well if someone would of kept there promise and let me do it... That wouldn't of happened would it Hiccup?_**

Fine whatever! Tell them the rest so we can get started.

 ** _Ok I will... Ahem_**

 _ **Five years ago me and my brother, Hiccup, still a strange name if you ask me, found each other and after defeating the Seadragonus Giganticus Maxumas that ruled over the island next to Berk, brought Dragons and Humans together.**_

 _ **Now instead of killing us Brothers-of-the-Snakes, the Vikings ride us and we let them. We even help them when some of them, not saying who...**_

(Groan)

 ** _Get into trouble when they're trying to prove their worth._**

Can we just get the story started please?

 ** _Ok ok... Mister Bossy._**

 _ **Well it started out like any other miserable day the Island of Berk could have...**_

* * *

Berk had changed a lot over the last five years.

The empty caves beneath the village were now custom stables for any dragon to use whenever they wanted, there was now an all-you-can-eat feeding station that was always full of fish, a full surface dragon wash that had rotating rods to help the dragons clean themselves, wooden perches for them to rest on so they don't accidentally brake things, where the Blacksmith used to be there was now a Dragon Dentist, where they also made saddles and wing slings.

And the most useful thing in a wooden housed village full of dragons, aqueducts to bring the water to the fire more quickly than having to fiddle about with buckets of water.

And the oldest newest thing, which everyone loved to their hearts content... Dragon Racing. In fact there was a Dragon Race scheduled for that afternoon and all the Terrible Terrors wanted everyone to know about it.

 ** _'DRAGON RACE TODAY! DRAGON RACE TODAY! DRAGON RACE TODAY!'_**

"Aghhh... Why are they always over this house whenever they have news to scream out..." a 20 viking with auburn brown hair and a missing leg mumbled as he grabbed his pillow and turned over to stifle the noise.

 ** _'Because this house is higher than the others, so the Tiny One's voices carry further...'_** the black dragon beside the bed said who was also using his paws to cover his ears to block out the noise.  
 ** _  
'DRAGON RACE TODAY!'_**

Not sure how much more he could take, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the son of Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk, got out of bed and went over to the window and called out up to the roof.

 ** _'Hey guys can you come here a sec please...'_** in Dragonese, the language of the Dragons to the Terrible Terrors **(Toothless and the other dragons have been teaching him)**.

In a few seconds there was a yellow, an orange, and a white Terrible Terror sitting on the window sill all licking their eyes to wash them.

 _ **'Yeah Hiccup?'**_ they asked together beaming.

"Ok guys this has got to stop," Hiccup said as he went around putting his new leather armor/flight suit on. "You can not keep coming to this house and scream to the heavens every new bit of news you hear."

 ** _'If I remember that's what you told them the last few times Brother,'_** Toothless said now stretching like a cat, and shaking sleep off himself.

"Yes thank you Toothless," Hiccup said rolling his eyes before returning to the Terrors.

 _ **'We're only being helpful Prince and telling everyone the news and that there's a Dragon Race today,"**_ the yellow Terror said cocking his head not understanding how this is upsetting the two sons of Nyx and Artemis.

"Yeah I know..." Hiccup said scratching him smiling. "But can you either do it somewhere else? Or wait until AFTER the sun has risen fully? Please?"

 ** _'Ok,'_** the orange one said giving a cute little salute **_'We promise we won't do it again.'_**

With that they flew off and began delivering the news from the roof of the Great Hall instead, their cries reaching up here.

[][][][][]  
 ** _  
'500 pounds of fish say they'll forget that promise by the next Dragon Race,'_** Noche said coming over to Hiccup smirking. **_'Want to take it?'_**

"No," Hiccup said sighing grabbing his new helmet and going for the door "Because I know it would be a suckers bet because they always do, they have brains and attention spans as small the Twins and Snotlout put together."

Laughing together, Hiccup and Noche went downstairs to have some breakfast before their morning flight before the race.

[][][][][]

When they got there however Stoick was already there looking like he was waiting for Hiccup to come down a large smile on his large face, the sun catching some of the newly greying hairs in his beard.

"Son. We need to talk," he said in his strong voice before Hiccup could ask what was going on.

"Er... Ok if this has anything to do with the Terrors always being on our roof..." Hiccup said getting panicked because he's suppose to be keeping them in order.

"It's not that son. Now listen to me..." Stoick said spinning around to the fire so they couldn't see the look on his face. Hiccup and Toothless giving a curious look to each other but didn't say anything.

"You're the Pride of Berk son, and you know I couldn't be prouder." Stoick said nodding. "The things you have done for this village, and our neighboring tribes have been great things."

"Err... Thanks dad," Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head grinning a bit "But you know it hasn't been just me that has done all this you know."

"Yes I do," Stoick said spinning around to look to his son and to pat Toothless on the head getting a loving coo from him. "But you son, you were the one to start it off, the one who lead us out of the darkness when we were fighting Dragons and brought us into the light of here and now. And as you know every Chief needs a successor to help in times of need..." he said not noticing Hiccup getting slightly uneasy by the words he was saying as he turned back to the fire.

"And as no Chief can ask for a better successor than you I have decided..." he paused for a dramatic effect "To make you Chief!" he said spinning around again but only coming up to an empty room and an open front door.

* * *

 **AN Reminder on how I work...**

 **Bold = me talking to you**

 _ **Bold and Italic**_ **= Dragonese**

Normal **= the story**

 **Just to point out only Astrid knows Hiccup's secret of him being half dragon - but by the end of this story that might change**

 **Finally I'm not sure how good I'll be with keeping up updates this time around but I'll try my best ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_'Why exactly are we running Hiccup?'_** Noche asked as after he and Hiccup had been in the air for a few minutes and not sticking around the village, but going out to sea.

"Who... Who said we're running Toothless?" Hiccup asked through his masked helmet as he flicked the foot pedal that controlled his brother's tail to do some aerobatics.

 _ **'Ok... Why are we flying?'**_ the dragon said rolling his eyes **_'What was Stoick going to say that made you rush us out like that?'_**

Hiccup didn't say anything.

 ** _'Hiccup?'_**

"How about we go see mum and dad and I'll say why there?" Hiccup asked quietly not sure how everyone will take it.

And with that they set off to the Isle of Night.

[][][][]  
 ** _  
_**To the north of the Archipelago, there is an island home to all the Night Fury's in the land.

The Alpha's of the Night Fury's were Artemis and his mate Nyx.

Twenty snows **(years)** ago they had two hatchlings, but only one grew up with them while the other was taken off the island so he'd be safe until the time was right.

Those hatchling's were Hiccup and Noche Oscura **(Toothless)**. Since they found each other and the story of the 'Lost Son of the Alpha's' was complete... the Night Fury's were always excited to see the Halfa **(Half Dragon, Half Human)** when the brothers came home.

 ** _'Hey look it the Princes''_** a teenager called out who spotted them coming in from the sky. **_'Someone tell the Alpha's!'_**

 _ **'Hiccup! Noche!'**_ the hatchling's called out flapping their wings to buzz around their bestest best friends. ** _'Did you come here to play huh? huh?'_** they all cried together.

 _ **'Guys you think we can land first?'**_ Hiccup smiled loving the excitement in their voices and the annoyed grumbles his brother was giving off.

Doing as asked, the hatchling's backed off, and flew down to their mama's and papa's who had all come out to welcome their prince's.

After landing Hiccup took off his helmet and got off Toothless shifting his leg to 'Walk Mode'.

 _ **'Ok first everyone,'**_ Hiccup called out using some of his dad's Chief training to talk to the large group of Night Fury's ** _'We'd like to speak to our parents about something that happened on Berk earlier. I promise it's nothing bad. And then we'll play afterwards.'  
_**  
With that they set off for the highest caves where standing outside were Nyx and Artemis, and their baby sister who was only born three snows ago.

 *****A Dragon Soul 2*****

 _ **'Your Dragonese and crowd speaking's getting better Hiccup,'**_ Noche said smiling as they walked up the path to their parents cave.

"Thanks," Hiccup said beaming slightly "And you 'Putting-Up-With-The-Hatchling's-Span' is getting better too. Strange they only listen to me though..." Hiccup said confused slightly.

He had not been around many baby dragons, except that first Snoggletog, but except for the Thunderdrum's Bing, Bang, and Boom, they all listened to him when they weren't meant to listen to anyone.  
 ** _  
'Hiccy, Noche'_** Twilight, their sister's little voice called out as she came running out towards them and into Hiccup's arms.

"Hey Twi, you being good for Mama and Papa?" Hiccup asked smirking and tickling her tummy making her squeal and squirm out of his arms and back off slightly before running to her Dragon Brother as she called him welcoming him home too.

 ** _'Course have Hiccy,'_** Twilight said crawling onto Noche's head and stretching slightly. **_'Been three moons since I got told off last.'_**

 _ **'And lets keep it going then honey,'**_ Nyx said coming over too to welcome her sons back. ** _'So what happened this time Hiccup?'_** she asked as all five went into the cave and settled down.

"Well... We woke up, Tiny Ones were crying out today's events out to the village on the rooftops," Hiccup trying to put off the news "We went down for breakfast and dad, **(AN dad = Stoick, Papa = Artemis [same will come with Valka and Nyx])** starts, once again, saying how proud he was of me and that... That he decided to make me Chief of Berk."

That got all the elder dragons to blink in surprise while Twilight was playing with Hiccup's helmet not paying attention to the news.

 ** _'That's it?'_** Noche asked in a _'Are you serious'_ voice. ** _'That's the reason you had us rush out the door and skip breakfast?!'_**

 _ **'Well what's wrong with that son?'**_ Nyx asked confused ** _'I would of thought you would be happy with that. It shows he trusts you with the village doesn't it?'_**

"Well yeah..." Hiccup said avoiding their eyes, it was a little known fact that Dragon eyes were hypnotic and even though Hiccup wouldn't be effected by it since he's half dragon, he still felt the hypnotic powers making him speak. "But it's... It's not me. All those Plans and Speech's and Running the village that's... That's his thing. I'm not sure what mine is, but I know that all of the stuff he does is nothing to do with it."

 ** _'So you've come here to avoid him,'_** Artemis said chuckling a bit, shaking his head ** _'You know you'll have to go back at some point son. You can't avoid him or this fate forever.'_**

"Yeah, I know..." Hiccup mumbled sighing "But that doesn't mean I can't try and keep it as far away from me as possible, Papa."

Seeing her Human Brother was upset, Twilight stopped playing with his helmet took it in her mouth and waddled, the helmet being bigger than her just a bit, over to him and gave it back pawing his arm so he'd turn around.

"Thanks Twi," he said taking it.

 ** _'Why Hiccy upset?'_** she asked confused.

"It's nothing," Hiccup said getting up "Come on, I promised the hatchling's we'd play after me and Toothless came up here. Want to join us?"

 ** _'Uh huh...'_** she said and ran out with him.

[][][][][]

Noche was about to go too when Artemis told him to wait for a bit.

 ** _'Some... Something wrong Papa?'_** Noche asked confused as to why Artemis didn't want Hiccup there.

 ** _'No. Nothing's wrong son. In fact this about your future...'_**

 _'Now I know how Hiccup felt'_ Noche thought but nodded.

 _ **'You're going to be Twenty-one snows old soon son.'**_ Artemis said beaming _ **'And that's the age that most dragon heirs Night Fury's included get their Alpha colors and the chance to rule a flock of their own.'**_

 _ **'So... you're... You're kicking me and Hiccup out?'**_ Noche asked blinking half in confusion half in trying to keep tears spilling.  
 **  
** ** _'No...'_** Nyx said coming over to her baby _ **'We'd never do that son. We promise, you and Hiccup are always welcome here. No matter how old you are, how long you stay or how much of a bad influence you are to your sister.**_

 _ **'We're simply telling you this, because to get it if you want it - Yes it is a choice - you will heed to do something very special for someone you care about with all you're heart, for Draco to notice you and see that you're ready to become an Alpha.'**_

 ** _'But what if I'm not ready Mama?'_** Noche asked looking down at the ground. **_'What if, when the time comes, I'm not there to do that special thing? What if I don't know what I'm meant to do?'_**

 ** _'You will know what to do, when the situation call for it my Prince,'_** the voice of Luna the Old Wise One of the flock called as she came in to see him smiling. ** _'You and your brother, have been gifted with an instinct of 'Do-Without-Thinking-Itis'. When the times and situations call for you to possibly earn your Alpha Colors my Prince, you will know what to do.'_**

 _ **'What if I'm not ready to rule a flock?**_ ' Noche asked trying to find a way out of this.

 ** _'After how well you and your brother take care of the ones on Berk son,'_** Artemis smirked ** _'I don't think that's something to worry about.'  
_**  
Noche sighed, but accepted and thanked the news and support his family gave him and then went to go play with the others.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you're liking this... though slight warning for those who like Twilight...**

 **Urm... she may... not... be seen again in the story. (PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!)**


	3. Chapter 3

After spending all morning playing Touch-And-Run **(Tag)** with the other Night Fury's, Hiccup and Toothless decided it was time to go and were zooming across the tops of the waves.

At first Hiccup was lying down creating as much streemlineness as possible as together they pulled off daring stunts that could only be done by them avoiding the rising and diving Thunderdrums.

Eventually Hiccup got into a sitting position and slid his foot into the pedal, clicking it for the tail to flare out and making them shoot skywards rolling and tumbling and spinning through the ever lasting sea of clouds.

Finally coming to an end, they were mid way between the soaring Timberjacks and the roaring Thunderdrums.

"So what do you think bud?" Hiccup asked through the mask putting down the handle on the newest saddle design for him to hold onto for things like that "You want to give thing another shot?"

 ** _'Do and I'll shoot you out of the sky,'_** Toothless grumbled not looking too pleased.

"Toothless it will be fine..." Hiccup said laughing slightly as he set the tail and locked it into place, then unclipped the his safety line keeping him on the dragon. "Ready?" he asked not waiting for an answer before he let himself slip off his friends/brother's back. "YEAH!"

Rolling his eyes Toothless dove after him catching up to him, smiling despite his feeling that something will go wrong.

After a bit Hiccup stuck his arms in the leather rings on his suit and quickly flung them out letting the sheets of stretched leather that was folded together out letting them catch the wind and after a few seconds and him unclipping the dorsal fin on his back sending him gliding over the clouds, Toothless, his wings now out too, gliding along beside him.

After a bit Toothless could see Hiccup was falling slightly and shot a blast just below him to let the air heat up and keep the boy aloft a bit more.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Hiccup cried not believing that this was actually working.

Just as if Loki, the God of Tricks, was listening the clouds shifted slightly and showed that they were heading right for a giant rock formation.

"No longer amazing! Toothless!" Hiccup cried looking over his shoulder looking for his brother and help.

 _ **'You just had to tempt Fate didn't you!'**_ Toothless called pumping his wings harder and harder trying to get to his brother but because of the locked tail not being able to make it.

At the last second, Toothless shot a blast at the rock formation and wraps his wings around his idiotic brother as they fly through it. Toothless coming out and tumbling through some trees of the neighboring peak coming to rest on a small plateau.

Slowly Toothless unfurled his wings letting Hiccup to come out and switch his foot to 'Walk Mode' as he stowed away his wings.

"Whoo that really came out of nowhere," Hiccup said glee in his voice jumping and looking back with Toothless as the peak collapsed.

[][][][][]

 ** _'This is what happens when you don't listen to me!'_** Noche cried out. **_'If Humans were meant to fly they would of been born with wings.'_**

"Yeah but I'm not a human am I Brother" he empathized the last word. "We really need to work on your solo gliding there bud," he said not noticing the glare Noche was giving him. "That locked up tail makes some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers," he said finally finished and taking off his helmet and looking out over the horizon.

Out there in the new land were numerous sea stacks and not known to the areas around Berk trees, everything bathed in the afternoon light.

"Hah... Looks like we found another one bud," Hiccup said smiling out to the scene.

Noche was beside himself as to how Hiccup was acting then seeing a small pebble used his claws to pick it up and flick it to the back of Hiccup's head making him spin around.

[][][][][]

"Aww... What you want an apology?" Hiccup asked in a baby voice "That why you pouting Big Baby Po?" he asked getting gruffs and grumbles from Toothless who was avoiding him. "Well try this on!"

Suddenly Hiccup was attacking Toothless who looked like he couldn't give anything about it.

"Yeah... Yeah... You feeling it yet?" he asked shifting to have a better chance of tipping his brother "You feeling all my heartfelt remorse? All the Vikingness? All my Dragon Strength?"

Rolling his eyes Toothless just got up onto his back legs and walked to the edge stretching out his neck so Hiccup was hanging over it.

"Oh come on you... you wouldn't hurt your own one-legged-..." Hiccup said looking over his shoulder jumping when he saw how high they were.

 ** _'Got anything to say?'_** Toothless asked smiling.

"Er... You're right, you're right you win. You win," Hiccup said smiling laughing as Toothless fell back then flipped over trapping him. "He's down, it's ugly..." he said patting at Toothless' paws as he pretended to attack him "Dragons and Vikings... Enemies again... Locked in combat to the bitter... Ughh..."

 ** _'Got ya...'_** Toothless said as he began to lick Hiccup gleefuly getting spit all over his suit and face.

"Gah..." Hiccup cried rolling out of his position and to his feet "You KNOW that doesn't wash out!" he said flicking spit back to his brother as he laughed at his position.

Grumbling with annoyance, Toothless began to glean himself licking his paw and scrubbing away the mess.

 ** _'There was no need for that...'_** he said but Hiccup wasn't listening, he was already getting out the map and his tools holding out the piece of paper to Toothless to lick positioning it to the bottom left.

After sharpening his pencil and checking his compass, he said "So... What shall we name it?"

Preoccupied with an annoying itch, Toothless just gnawed under his arm not hearing the question.

"'Itchy Armpit' it is," Hiccup said smirking when Toothless came out looking confused as he wrote it down and began sketching. "So whaddya think bud? Maybe a few Timberjack's in those woods? A Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows maybe we'll even come across a new new species of Dragon all together. Wouldn't that be something?"

 ** _'You're not going to give up until you find every last dragon Draco made are you?'_** Toothless asked coming over and sitting next to the boy.

"You know me so well..." Hiccup said smirking. "So what do you say? Just keep going?"

Just then they both heard a familiar screech and looked over their shoulders to see a blue and yellow Deadly Nadder and her rider who got down welcoming Toothless who went to go play with her dragon.

"Afternoon M'Lady," Hiccup said smiling seeing Astrid. "Where've you been?" he asked.

"Oh Winning races what else?" she said as she walked over to him and got to the ground beside him. "The better question is... 'Where have you been?'"

"Avoiding my dad." Hiccup said straight away.

"Oh no... What happened now?"

[][][][][]

As Hiccup was telling his girlfriend what he told Nyx and Artemis earlier - with some difficultly thanks to Astrid mocking him, Noche was telling Stormfly what they had said to him and that he wasn't ready for this.

 _ **'Noche, how can you not be excited about this...'**_ she asked bouncing with happyness _ **'I'd be really excited to have Alpha Colors.'**_

 _ **'But I'm not like you Mi Amore...'**_ Noche said shaking his head not noticing Stormfly blinking at the slip of his tongue. _'Mi Amore'_ was an old Dragon name for lovers to give each other to show how much they mean for each other.

 ** _'You know who your family is, you always have, you've never needed to go out looking for it to find that he's an always picked on runt...'_** he said looking towards Hiccup and Astrid who had just punched him in the chest with excitement.

Knowing it was for fun but not caring he quickly ran towards him, Stormfly following him bowling over their riders as they went to continue their chat themselves.

[][][][][]

"Yeah so this is what I'm dealing with," Hiccup said being helped up by Astrid.

"What did you tell him?" she asked beaming.

"I... I didn't by the time he turned around I was gone." Hiccup said dusting himself off.

"Well... It's a lot of responsibility," she said picking and folding up the map. "The map will need to wait for sure. And I'll need to fly Toothless because you'll be too busy..." she said gasping and spinning around understanding.

Down the path a bit two dragons heard those words and quietly crawled to the edge of the forest to see what Hiccup had to say on this.

"It's not me Astrid," Hiccup said as firmly as he can repeating what he had said to his Dragon Parents "All those speeches and planning and running the village... That's his thing. I'm not even his SON for crying out loud!"

"I think you're missing the point," Astrid said quietly taking his hand and looking into his face kindly "I mean Chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited."

"Yeah well I'm not like you," Hiccup said picking his helmet up "In fact, I'm not like anyone on the Island of Berk am I? And even if I wasn't half dragon, I know I'm not my father, and I never met my mother, so where does that leave me?" he asked sitting back down and looking over the land.

"What you're looking for isn't out there Hiccup," Astrid said as she began to place a new braid into his hair. "It's in here," she said placing a hand to his chest. "Maybe you just don't see it yet. And to be honest, I for one don't care if you're half human, or three quarters or even a smidge. You're still you Hiccup.

You're still the Hiccup that kept setting the village on fire with your inventions.

You're still the Hiccup that kidnapped me to show me what dragons are really like.

You're still the Hiccup that I ignored so many times..." she said yanking his hair a bit and making him cry out.

After an apology and a kiss which she soon regretted, Hiccup replied eyes locked to the land.

"Maybe... But there is something out there," he said.

"Hiccup..." Astrid said trying to get the Night Fury saliva off her lips.

Gently but firmly, Hiccup took her chin and made her look out to the horizon seeing parting clouds and the look of smoke from a very large fire was seen.

Quickly they called for their dragons and were off towards it to investigate what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Together Hiccup, Toothless, Stormfly and Astrid were rushing, flying over the land towards the destruction flying over completely burnt trees stopped suddenly by a giant spire of blue ice, the signs of a destroyed fort in the extending spires from the main one.

 ** _'That was not made by nature Hiccup,'_** Toothless said coming to a sudden halt eyes wide in amazement.

Looking back Hiccup saw Astrid and Stormfly just as surprised. "Stay close."

With that they flew closer to see what happened.

After a while, Hiccup asked to no one "What happened here?"

Just then Toothless spotted a dragon's footprint that was even larger than the one the Seadragonus would of made.

 ** _'Um... I'm not too sure this place is safe Hiccup...'_** he said growling to hide his fear.

"Easy, Easy bud," the boy on his back said calmly.

[][][][][]

Higher up and further away Astrid spotted something on the ground and her eyes widened when she saw the net cannons ' _Trappers'._

"Hiccup!" she called out but they weren't aiming for the Night Fury, they were aiming for her.

"FIRE!" a voice cried and a net was shot.

"Astrid look out!" Hiccup cried.

The net caught Stormfly, tangling her wings making her unable to move them.

"HICCUP!" Astrid cried, only just making it off her dragons back as Hiccup and Toothless came to catch her.

As Stormfly hit the ground she tried to get out of the net but Trappers were coming out of their hiding places ropes in hand tying her up even more.

"Watch the tail!" the same person, a tall, black haired man with the begining's of a beard called, ducking a spray of spikes that came his way as he held down the head. "Tie those legs up."

[][][][][]

 ** _'STORMFLY'_** Notre called circling back around finding a place to land.

[][][][][]

"Is that what I think it is?" the man asked himself squinting at the black dragon in the sky.

"STOP!" Hiccup cried out quickly getting off his brother.

"Stormfly!" Astrid called running up to her dragon both stopping at the weapons the trappers were pointing at them. "What are you doing?"

Quickly Hiccup pulled out his flame sword making the trappers stare in awe at it.

"Back again." the on onto of Stormfly said looking towards Toothless. "Spoil my britches. The IS a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good."

[][][][][]

 ** _'Then you know nothing about us you sick eel!'_** Notche growled in anger at how these people were treating Stormfly.

[][][][][]

"Looks like our lucks took a turn for the better lads," he said calling to his men. "Don't think Drago's got one of Those... in his Dragon Army."

"Dragon Army?" Astrid repeated confused.

"Look. We don't want any trouble." Hiccup said staying in front of Toothless, holding up his spare hand in surrender.

"Ha! You should of thought about that, before you stole all of our dragons and BLASTED out fort to bits!" the man said gesturing to the icy spire.

"What... are you talking about?" Astrid said in shock.

"You think we did this?" Hiccup asked making sure they were on the same page.

"Dragon trapping is hard enough, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them," the man said at last coming off of Stormfly, Toothless feeling a little better, giving her comforting 'We'll get you out soon' looks.

"What do-gooder..." Hiccup paused catching what the man heard, and 'sheathed' his sword putting his full attention to the man before him. "There are Other dragon riders?"

"You mean other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me!" the man said an annoyed look on his face that this boy was being so dumb. "You may have an ice spitting dragon on your side, but we still got an order to fill. How do you expect us to explain this to Drago Bludvist?"

"Drago What-vist?" Hiccup asked looking to Astrid and Toothless both shaking their heads "Does anything you say make sense?"

"He's expecting a new shipment of dragons, by tomorrow," one of the men said.

"And Drago don't do well to excuses," another said fear in his voice.

The leader reaches up and pulls his tunic down for Hiccup and Astrid to see a iron-burn-mark on his chest.

"This... is what he gave last time I showed up empty handed," he said fixing his shirt "He promised to be far less understanding in the future."

"Look we don't know anything about a dragon thief," Hiccup said his ears catching the men behind him setting up more of those net machines. "Or an ice spitting dragon. Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army. Ok?" he said looking all around spotting traps everywhere. "Just give us back Our dragon and we'll go. Strange hostile man whom we have never met."

"Oh where are my manners," the man said looking around for the answer bowing. "I'm Eret Son of Eret."

 ** _'Still, you Vikings have really dumb names,'_** Toothless whispered rolling his eyes.

"Finest Dragon Trapper alive," he said pulling out a dagger and pointing at them "After all not just anyone... can capture a Night Fury..."

 ** _'YOU GOT A WHOLE LOT OF GUTS TO CALL MY BROTHER A NO-BODY THEN YOU SICK EEL... LETS SEE JUST HOW MUCH YOU HAVE!'_** Toothless screeched in anger.

"And this is Toothless," Hiccup said stepping aside put still holding him back "And he says we're leaving. Now."

"Ha. They all say that," Eret said smirking "RUSH 'EM LADS!" he cried.  
 ** _  
_**Quickly Astrid and Hiccup moved further out of the way as Toothless shot to a spire above the trappers heads making it fall down and them having to scurry out of the way.

As fast as they can Hiccup and Astrid untied Stormfly.

"Come on Stormfly," Astrid said encouragingly "Go. Go."

Quickly the two were in the air avoiding arrows and catching Eret's last cry.

"YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!"

Taking one last glance Hiccup urges his brother on.

(*)(*)(*)

After a bit of flying in silence Astrid flew Stormfly closer to the boys. "Toothless didn't really say 'We're leaving' did he?" she asked smirking slightly.

"What gave you that idea?" Hiccup asked trying to look innocent.

"The amount of anger that was in his eye and voice..." Astrid said counting her fingers, "The fact that it went on too long for just two words. And the smirk you had after he said... whatever it was he said."

 ** _'Wow... she's good...'_** Toothless said smirking a bit looking to Stormfly _**'You ok Mi Amore?'**_

 _ **'Better, now that 'Eret' is of me and I can move again,'** _ she said nodding in thanks.

"Ok no Toothless did not say what I said he did," Hiccup said ignoring his brothers talk to Stormfly "But would they of let us leave if I said he said anything else?"

"Er... they weren't going to let us leave anyway Hiccup," Astrid said crossing her arms. "So... How are we going to explain this to your dad?" she asked as Berk was coming into view.


	5. Chapter 5

Back on berk the rest of Hiccup and Astrid's friends, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, along with their dragons Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Bletch, were having an after race around the island.

"Come on Meatlug," Fishlegs encouraged the group flying by Elder Gothi's house scaring her Terrors.

Mad at the young ones today, Gothi shook her fist towards them but they were already gone towards the upper plaza where Stoick was making his way through the crowd.

Outside Gobber's Blacksmith shop there was an almost endless queue of vikings and their dragons.

"Hey there Stoick," Billy the Brave said in greeting to his Chief.

"How are you?" Stoick answered walking past. "Beautiful day. Hello Spitlout. Great race." he said to his brother who just rolled his eyes to that. "Oh sorry, Mrs Ack." he said as he nearly bumped into her as she came by a baby Groncle in her arms.

"Any sign of him?" he asked Gobber who was forging a new tooth for his latest patient.

"Ah! He's probably flown off the edge of the world by now." Gobber said knowing what his old apprentice was like.  
'You sure you want that kid running the village?" he asked making his was over to one of the two heads of the Zippleback he was treating gently fitting the new tooth in. "You can still delay your retirement."

"He's ready. You'll see." Stoick said firmly just as a dragon's roar called out. and from the sky came Toothless and Stormfly both having both their riders.

"Ha ha ha! There he is!" Stoick said looking to Gobber. "The Pride of Berk!"

"Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay." Gobber said swinging his arm at the boy.

"Sorry got held up..." Hiccup said walking in and over to his dad. "Hey dad, could I have a word?"

[][][][]

While Hiccup was inside, Notre was outside with Stormfly and the other dragons explaining what happened to them to make them come back late.

 ** _'Oh my, you sure you're alright then dear?'_** Meatlug asked cocking her head to Stormfly, who nodded a smile on her face.

 _ **'What I don't get... is why those men would want to trap dragons for a dragon army in the first place?'**_ Hookfang said in a confused voice. _  
_ _ **  
'Er... Duh to take over the world...'**_ Belch said Barf nodding along.

 _ **'We need to tell the Vikings,'**_ Meatlug said worried.

 _ **'That's what Hiccup's trying to do now,'**_ Noche said turning to the building flapping his ears sighing _ **'But I don't think he's being listened to.'**_

[][][][]

"They are building a dragon army!" Hiccup said firmly cutting off the machine and noise all around him everyone staring at him confused. "Or at least the guy they work for is... Drago Bloody Fist, or something.

The uneasy silence got even more uneasy when Stoick heard that name and turned to Gobber.

"I'll bloody his fist with my dace if tries to take my dragon!" Tuffnut said determined.

"Or mine!"Ruff said.

"Ugh your such a moron." Tuff groaned.

"A beautiful moron." "Yeah." Fishlegs and Snotlout say looking towards Ruff trying to get her attention towards them.

"Bludvist?" Stoick asked ignoring all that was happening behind him grabbing his son by the shoulders "Drago Bludvist?"

"Er... Yeah. Wait..." Hiccup said confirming it then realizing something "You know him?"

Before Hiccup could get any further answer, Stoick and Gobber were rushing off to the stables.

Hiccup looked to his friends and dragon and set off after them.

(*)(*)(*)

"GROUND ALL DRAGONS!" Stoick roared as he made his way down the stairs to the stables.

"What?! Why?!" Hiccup asked as shocked as the rest of the village people and dragons alike as he and his friends came down as well.

"Seal the gates!" Stoick continued dishing out orders. "Lower the storm doors!"

"Whoa whoa wait. What is happening?"

"Come on!" Gobber cried helping out "You heard the man! Lock it down."

All around vikings were running around following Stoick's orders knowing from experience not to question or argue with him when he's like this.

The Dragons on the other hand were asking tons of questions about what was going on and firing them to Hiccup but he tried to block them out motioning to Toothless to go calm them down.

"No Dragon or Viking sets foot off this Island, until I give the word!" Stoick called out.

"Wait because some guy you knew, is stiring up trouble in a far away land?"

"Because Drago Bludvist is a madman," Stoick said turning to his son. "With out conscience or mercy. And if he's built a Dragon Army... Gods help us all." Spotting some men having trouble with a Nadder Stoick went to help.

"Get them into their pens! Quickly!"

"Right Stoick!"

"Then lets ride back out there," Hiccup said to his father slowly "We'll follow those trappers to Drago, and talk some sense into him."

"No. We fortify the island," Stoick said firmly as calmly as he could angered by how his son just would not understand.

"It's our duty to keep the peace!" Hiccup said his voice growing faint growls from anger towards his father being heard drowning and mixing with the other dragons.

"Peace is over Hiccup." Stoick said cutting the boy off "I must prepare you for war."

"War?" Hiccup said confused "Dad if Drago is after our dragon... We can't just wait around for him to get here... Lets go find him. And change his mind."

"No, some minds wont be changed Hiccup," Stoick said quietly shaking his head. "Berk is what you need to worry about now. A Chief protects his own." With that he walks off to help some more people Toothless coming over.

 ** _'So... Where does that place you Bro-Bro?'_** he asked a small smirk on his face turning to the side and facing the gates for a quick get away if need be.

"Secure the stables!" Stoick called "Latch every stall!"

Making up his mind Hiccup moved forward to Toothless as Astrid placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hiccup don't," she said pleadingly.

"I have, you heard what he said, 'A Chief Protects his own'," with that he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before climbing onto Toothless.

"This way! Quickly!" Stoick ordered pausing as he heard Toothless screech and see his son climbing onto his back taking off.

"HICCUP!"

The brothers fly though the tunnel and try to get out one door but it's shut then they see another.

"Come on!" Hiccup called making it out the second one.

Back inside Stoick called to his son again ducking as Astrid and Stormfly shot off after him only just getting though the door.

[][][][][]

In the air hearing Stormfly's screech, Noche pulled back a bit to let her catch up.

"Ah so you decided to follow us after all M' Lady?" Hiccup said smirking.

"You better have a plan Hiccup other wise I'll never forgive you. And if we die, you're dead." Astrid said firmly.

"Oh I have a plan," the Dragon Boy said nodding "But for it to work, first we need to find those trappers.

With that they set off where they discovered the fort that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

"Keep your eyes peeled lads!" Eret called to his men at the bow of hs ship as it set off from the fort. "With this wind, we'll reash Drago by daybreak. So best we fill this ship up and quick!" he said coming down to the deck.

"It's no time to be picky."

"Er... Eret..." one of his men said looking to the sky.

"Not if we want to keep our..." Eret contiued, turning to see what Ug wanted. "HEADS! Off the port quarter! Net them lads! Take them down!"

Placing a net into his cannon, Eret turned to see what kind of dragons they were and saw they were the ones from earlier.

"You're not getting away this time. FIRE!"

After the nets were fired the two dragon riders came in for a landing onto ship Hiccup taking off his helmet, Astrid bringing out her axe.

"And here I was, worried we might turn up empty handed," Eret said dagger out in his hand coming over to them.

"Nope. It's your lucky day," Hiccup said holding Toothless back and telling Astrid not to attack either. Then he did the unthinkable and raised his hands and said "We give up."

That confused everybody as he got off his brother, telling Astrid to get off her dragon as well.

"That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, and..." he said picking a net up off the deck and throwing it over a shocked and confused Astrid "Two of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk. That ought to make the boss happy right?" he said taking her axe and handing it to Eret wrapping his arm around Astrid and guiding her to the hatch.

 ** _'Use that against any of us and you're dead!'_** Toothless growled in his face.

"What are you doing?" Astrid whispered getting the net off but going into the hatch like her boyfriend wanted her to do.

"Toothless. Stay." Hiccup said following Astrid down and lowering the door.

 ** _'You know what you're doing right Hiccup?'_** the Night Fury asked getting a sly nod from the boy.

"Uh the dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They wont be any trouble." Hiccup said counting in his head _Three... Two... One..."_

 **'** ** _HICCUP!'_**

"Unless you do that." Hiccup said smirking coming out through the holes in the door. "You know wooden boat... big ocean... How's your swimming?"

"Not good." one of the men answered.

Eret sighed at how dumb his men were, that was a rhetorical question for crying out loud.

Suddenly Hiccup's flame sword came out of the hatch.

"Oops! Almost forgot. You can't ave armed prisoners," he said shutting it off and throwing it to the men all of whom stared at it in awe.

"How is this a plan?" Astrid asked annoyed that she was being used like this.

"Just what every dragon trapper needs." Hiccup said as if advertising it. "One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas..." he explained as the man from before flicked that switch looking it all over. "All it takes is a spark..."

Slowly Ug reached out and clicked the ignition. Eret being the only one smart enough got out of the way was the gas was lit and the the explosion was made.

"Oh yeah there you go." Hiccup said smiling increasing as Toothless was laughing his head off then went chasing after the flying embers.

"Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained. Right bud?"

"Give me that," Eret said snatching the sword and throwing it over board, Stormfly zooming off after it. "What game are you playing?"

"No game. We just want to meet Drago," Hiccup said smirking as Stormly came back and asked Eret to throw it again which he did.

"Why?" Eret said sternly.

"Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons." Hiccup said head held high even when the trappers burst out laughing stopping when the girls Nadder came back with the sword again.

"He can be really persuasive," Astrid said coming up now too, finally understanding the plan.

"Once you've earned his loyalty," Hiccup said resting his hand on Toothless' head "There is _Nothing_ a dragon wont do for you."

"You wont be changing any minds around here." Eret said mocking the feeling and words Hiccup had just said.

In the background Stormfly was looking for someone to throw the sword for her to continue playing.

"I can change yours." Hiccup said smirking "Right here, right now." he said setting the tail then getting out of the hatch. "May I?"

Suddenly he felt his feet were no longer on the deck and long, strong claws were gripping his arms.

[][][][][]

"DRAGON RIDERS!" Eret called out.

 ** _'HICCUP!'_** Notre cried out rushing up the mast to see who was kidnapping his brother calming down and giving a confused look when he saw it was just Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Put me down!" Hiccup called up to his cousin "Snotlout, what are you doing?"

But his cousin didn't answer him since he was showing off to Ruffnut.

 ** _'Hookfang, what's going on?'_** Hiccup asked in Dragonese rolling his eyes.

 ** _'You mean why were here, or why he want the girl twins attention, because I have no clue to the second one.'_** Hookfang said looking to his 'catch'.

Rolling his eyes Hiccup curled up and kicked himself out of Hookfang's grip spreading his 'wings' and coming back to the boat.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Astrid said pushing Eret off of the net cannon.

[][][][][]

Grabbing a rope, Hiccup slid down it and onto the deck.

"What are you guys doing here?!" he called out to everyone packing away the suit as Toothless came down next to him.

"We're here to rescue you!" Gobber said coming down on Grump.

"I don't need to be rescued!" Hiccup said to his old teacher.

"ENOUGH!" Stoick's voice called out as he came down on his Rumblehorn, Skullcrucher, behind the sail making silence reign throughout the boat.

[][][][]  
 ** _  
'Hiccup, you alright?'_** Skullcrucher asked getting the boy to turn around an nod slightly to the dragon.

[][][][][]

"Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship?" Eret said walking up to Stoick as he planted his feet on the deck. "I am Eret, son of..." he was cut off when Stoick shoved his hand into his face knocking him into Grump, Gobber then knocking him out and Grump placing a very heavy paw on him.

"Get... This thing... Off me..." he said finding it hard to breath.

"Anyone else?" Gobber asked looking around, the trappers staying where they were. "That's what I thought."

"You. Saddle you," Stoick said turning to his son "We're going home."

"No." Hiccup said shocking his friends a bit, none of then ever thinking that Hiccup would ever talk back to his dad. Especially when it was a direct order.

"Of all the irresponsible..."

"I'm trying to protect our dragons, _my own , _and stop a war!" Hiccup said growling a bit his eyes turning into slits for a fraction of a second though no one seemed to notice. "How is that Irresponsible?"

"Because war is what he wants, son!" Stoick said loudly anger on his face.

Seeing that his son won't listen until he understood why he was being like this, Stoick explained.

"Years ago, just before you were born, there was a great gathering of Chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced."

 ** _'So more rather before mama and papa brought you to Berk,'_** Toothless said smiling gently becoming quiet when Hiccup held his hand out.

"Into our mist came a stranger, from a strange land," Stoick continued "Covered in scars and drapped in a cloak of dragon skin."

That made the dragons quiver a bit and look to Hiccup their eyes begging him to tell Stoick to stop, but he didn't pay attention.

"He carried no weapon. And spoke softly." Stoick continued "Saying he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people devoted to freeing man kind from the tyranny of dragons.  
'He said he alone could control the dragons. And he alone will keep us safe. If we chose to bow down... And follow him."

That got the Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff to burst out laughing never hearing anything more stupid in their lives.

"Stupid," Ruff said smiling the net that was fired at her, off her now.

"Good one," Tuff said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Aye, we laughed too," Stoick said nodding in grief "Before he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out _'Then lets see how well you do with out me!'  
_ 'The roof top suddenly burst into flames, and from it armored dragons descended, and bunt the hall to the ground. I... Was the only one... To escape." he finished grief that he couldn't save at least one life still shown on his face.

The ship having gone very quiet now, as both dragons and humans were shocked that this guy would do something like this.

"Men who kill without reason, can not be reasoned with." Stoick said to his son.

"Maybe," Hiccup said climbing onto Toothless.

"Hiccup..."

"I'm still going to try," the boy said retrieving his sword from Stormfly thanking her "This is what I'm good at. And if I can change your mind... I can change his too. Come on." he said looking to Toothless, before they took off.

"Let's go!" Astrid said hopping onto her dragon.

"No." Stoick said addressing her "Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day."

"Ooh I like that..." Ruffnut said poking Eret's muscles grossing him out.

"Ruffnut!" Stoick called.

"Okay!" she said groaning kissing her fingers then slapping them onto her dream man's cheek.

Once all the kids were gone Gobber turned to his friend.

"So where are we going Stoick?" he asked still on top of Eret.

"We are going to find my son," Stoick said climbing onto Skullcrusher and taking off in the direction Hiccup took off in, Gobber following behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN This Chapter's going to be a bit short, but it was all I could fit into it. Hope you're liking the story U-D123 :)**

 **Oh and just one question... Should I make Valka be able to understand Dragonese?**

* * *

Hiccup had Toothless fly in the direction Eret's ship was heading in and flew above the clouds so any ground attacks wouldn't see them until they wanted to be seen.

Hiccup had been silent through out the whole flight until finally.

"AAAGGGHHH!" he yelled in frustration and slumped back onto the saddle.

 ** _'Feel better Hiccup?'_** Toothless warbled slightly pointing his eyes behind him to see his brother, smirking a bit.

 ** _'A bit better,'_** he said sighing "And don't worry bro. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

[][][][]

 ** _'If you say so Baby Bro,'_** Noche said rolling his eyes knowing how bad Hiccup was at keeping promises but having a good feeling this will be one he'll keep.

Just then an unknown dragon's cry rang out, and something began to come out of the clouds skidding along behind them.

 ** _'Er... Hiccup you might want to see this...'_** Noche said getting Hiccup's attention his eyes shifting to the right and seeing a shadow.

"Oh, come on, Dad! Really!" he said annoyed that he was found so quickly, stopping himself when he was looking into the eyes, of a masked warrior seemingly floating in the air.

 _ **'That's not Stoick...'**_ Noche said.

The warrior did nothing except give a hand gesture and then they sunk back into the clouds.

"Ok... No sudden moves," Hiccup said calmly looking to where the person had disappeared.

Suddenly that same dragon call sounded as it came out of the clouds right in front of the brothers making them hover in shock both of them seeing that warrior on it's back.

As the new dragon circled around, the warrior pointed their staff at Hiccup.

 ** _'Who are you?'_** the four winged dragon asked Noche coming in front of him sure he had seen the boy before.

"Hold on. Hold on." Hiccup said telling Noche not to say anything.

 ** _'ANSWER ME!'_** the dragon cried.

Just then there was more screeches and for the second time that day, Hiccup felt strong, yet gently claws wrap themselves around his arms and yank him off Noche's back.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup cried as his best friend, his brother, fell down into the sea, unable to fly.

(*)(*)(*)

Falling further and further down to the frozen sea, Noche curled his wings in to keep them safe from when he hit the ice.

Once he was through it, he quickly made to the surface and tried to fly out and save his brother but he couldn't get more than a few feet.

Giving up, Noche looked on as he saw the dragons and the warrior take Hiccup away.

Suddenly, all around him there came a pod of Ice-Cutters cutting through the ice.

 ** _'Can you help me?'_** Noche asked looking around ** _'Please, my Brother's just been taken I need to save him.'_**

 _ **'Your 'Brother' has not been taken Night Fury'**_ the lead Ice-Cutter said ** _'But if you follow us, we'll take you to him.'_**

 _ **'How do I know I can trust you?'**_ Noche asked trying to keep his eyes on all the Ice-Cutters at once.

 _ **'You don't,'** _ a second one said smirking.

Taking another look to Hiccup who was getting further and further away Noche took a deep breath and nodded diving down after the pod. Not noticing Hiccup's helmet had come loose and had floated to the surface.


	8. Chapter 8

In the midnight air Hiccup was calling out to the warrior in distress.

"HEY YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE!" he called this having no effect  
"HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!" this also having no effect.

Hiccup thought about trying to ask the dragons where they were taking him in Dragonese, but he didn't know how good the warrior's hearing is or if they were good or bad.

Just then a large spire of the same kind of ice, larger than the one he found earlier came into view and the dragons were flying right towards it.

After being flown though the stone caves Hiccup was dropped off in the middle of a circle of unknown dragons all looking up to see who this boy was, all getting a odd feeling from him.

"Hey... We have to head back for my dragon!" he called looking for the warrior his eyes turning to the hissing advancing dragons in front of him.

[][][][][]

 ** _'Who are you boy? Why do you feel different to how our Carer feels although you're what she is?'_** the dragon asked growling that he didn't understand.

Slowly, so not to freak any of the dragons out or show he understood in case their 'Carer' was watching, Hiccup reached for his sword and ignited it, slowly spinning it around his head, amazing the dragons and getting them to roll over with it.

Just then the dragons behind him began advancing asking how a Human boy could breath a dragons fire.

Sheathing the sword, Hiccup clicked out the old canister of Zippleback Gas and slipped in a new one. Flipping the sword over, he made a circle of gas and lit it, shocking the dragons and making them back off a bit whispers going around.

 ** _'This boy can breath two dragons fire.' 'A Flame Skin AND a Two Header.' 'But he does not smell like either of them...' 'He smells like a Night Fury.'_**

They all watch as the boy his paw out stretched out slowly made his way towards a Crystal-Maker **(Snafflefang)** who made no aggressive move and sniffed it.

[][][][][][]

The warrior was amazed at how well and gentle this boy was handling her dragons.

Deciding to step in, she came down off her ledge bringing the boy's attention to her.

"Who are you?" he asked carefully "The Dragon Thief? Er... Drago Budvist..."

' _So this boy didn't buy that Night Fury from that monster.'_ the warrior thought.

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?" he said looking like he was trying to block out the hissing and rattling that was being echoed around the cave.

Quickly the warrior banged her staff to the floor calling for peace and the Snafflefang that was holding the Night Fury to bring him forth.

"Toothless!" the boy cried running up to his dragon and checking him over. "It's ok it's ok it's ok," he said.

[][][][][]

 ** _'Hiccup!'_** the Noche said happy ** _'I was so worried! I thought I'd never see you again!'_**

"I'm glad to see you too, bud" Hiccup said looking into Noche's eyes smiling "You really had me worried there."

Just as the boys were catching up with each other the warrior looked to one of their Snafflefangs and shook their staff making a few clicking sounds both of them catching it and turned to see all the dragons in the cave lighting up their maws with fire.

Slowly the warrior began to step forward making Toothless curl around his baby brother protectively.

 _ **'You want him you'll have to go through me! So stay away!'**_ he growled warning.

Slowly the warrior dropped their staff and shield and got on all fours so they were eye level with Noche making their way closer to Hiccup.

 ** _'DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!'_** Noche said anger rising putting all his focus to the warriors outstretched hand **_'I said to...'_** but he was cut off as he some how was flipped over and put to sleep just by this person twisting their wrist.

[][][][][]

 _'Well thanks bud...'_ Hiccup thought after he got over the shock that Toothless was downed so easily, jumping when the warrior came even closer to him trying to get away, but was stopped by a wall.

Just then the warrior spotted a scar that was on the boys chin.

"Hiccup?" a women's voice asked as she backed down and took off her mask. "Can it be? After all these years? How is this possible?" she asked.

"Uh... Should I... Should I know you?" Hiccup asked confused, sure he has never met this women before.

"No. You were only a babe," she said looking sadly up at him. "But a mother never forgets."

That brought a new line of shock to Hiccup as he heard that.

"Shh..." Valka said smiling after looking over her shoulder. "Come..."

With that she ran off leaving Hiccup there for a few seconds trying to wake up Toothless.

[][][][][]

 ** _'Five more heartbeats_** (minutes) **_mama...'_** Toothless said still half a sleep ** _._**

"Toothless if you don't wake up now there will be no evening flights for a week." Hiccup said firmly trying to roll the Night Fury over.

With that the dragon was wide awake and together the brothers ran after who was said to be Hiccups human mother.

"Ok wait just a minute!" he called out loving his Dragon Sense meaning he didn't bump into anything in the dark tunnels.

"This way!" Valka said still rushing ahead.

"Come back here!" Hiccup replied following.

"Come."

"You can't just say something like that... and run off!" he said crawling over stones "You're my Mother? I mean, what the... Do you... Do you grasp how insane it sounds?"

 ** _'Why what's so bad about it?'_** Toothless asked confused.

"Come quickly," she said, acting just like Stoick in the 'non-listening catagory'.

"I have questions!" Hiccup said not quite tall enough to get over the last obstetrical by himself, thanking Toothless in Dragonese quietly.

"Where have you been all this time? What have you been doing?"

Finally both boys were in the last tunnel and were heading for the light.

"But they said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by..."

His sentence was cut off as he stepped into the light and saw a magnificent space before him with vast amounts of dragons loads of which Hiccup couldn't place, flying around stone towers and bathing in hot springs.

Walking out a bit, Hiccup spotted a few baby Gronkles playing together turning to see him as they passed.

Just then a Timberjack came flying up shocking Hiccup a bit eyes wide at seeing it look so happy.

After a few calls of greeting from the dragons that were flying around the towers Toothless turned and saw Valka and her dragon hanging up on the wall, motioning it to Hiccup.

"This is where you've been... for 20 years?" Hiccup asked carefully getting a nod.

 ** _'Er... Hiccup...'_** Toothless said looking at the new dragon coming towards him.

"You've been rescuing them." he said ignoring the curios dragons coming to inspect Toothless obviously never seeing a Night Fury before. "Unbelievable."

 ** _'Hiccup!'_**

"You're not upset?" Valka asked surprised.

"What? No." Hiccup said still looking up at her "I... I don't know. It's a bit's a bit much to get my head around to be frank."

 ** _'Thank you for nothing, you stupid Brother,'_** Toothless said walking to the edge of the cliff ignoring the new dragon wondering if he could make it to one of the cliffs, what he said catching in the Stormcutter's ears.

"It's not everyday you find out your mother is some crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady." Hiccup said doing the hand thing he said he never does.

 ** _'How about the fact that your son was born to the two alpha's of the Night Fury's, Hiccup?'_** Toothless mumbled rolling his eyes as more dragons came to 'welcome him'.

"Oh... well. At least I'm not boring, right?" Valka said sliding down her dragon's wings to safely get to her son.

"Well I suppose there is that... one specific thing," Hiccup said welcoming Snafflefang stroking it's muzzle gently.

"Do... Do you like it?" Valka asked.

"I don't have the words," Hiccup said looking around when a cry of **_'HICCUP!'_** brought him back to Toothless seeing him surrounded by Valka's dragons all getting just a little too close to the Night Fury's taste.

Laughing at her son's dragons reaction to a Raincutter's hello she turned to Hiccup and asked "Can... can I?" gesturing to Toothless getting a nod.

[][][][][]

"Oh he's beautiful." she said holding out the back of her hand for the dragon to sniff. "Ineradicable." she said getting to the floor Noche's mood changing now he was getting all the attention.

"He might very well be the last of his kind."

Hiccup could help but smirk at that knowing full well that Noche wasn't, the last. And then frowned as to the wonder why Nyx and Artemis or anyone else didn't leave the Isle of Night.

"And look," Valka said spotting the fins on Noche's chin "He's your age."

 ** _'He knew that already Queen,'_** Noche said smirking getting up. **(Valka used to be the Cheiftess of the Isle of Berk... the Queen of the Island as it were, remember)**

"No wonder you get along so well." Valka continued.

 ** _'It also helps that he's my twin brother,'_** Noche said nodding his head and grinning a gummy grin in glee.

"And retractable teeth," Valka said amazed. "How did you manage to...?"

"I found him in the woods." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck nervous on what she'll say, or more over how the dragons will react to the story. "He was... Shot down and wounded."

 ** _'Hey, if I wasn't then we'd never of found each other and those idiots back home would still treat you like dirt and be fighting us.'_** Noche said getting up and going over to Hiccup speaking the truth while trying to joke about it.

[][][][][]

Getting a firm look on her face Valka began to show her son a few dragons around them.

"This Snafflefang lost one of his legs to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps." she said pointing to the dragon who welcomed Hiccup.

"This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting." she continues gently lifting the dragon's wing up with her staff the sight shocking Hiccup and Toothless.

"And this... Poor Hubblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare. And then left to die alone and scared." she finished slowly reaching out to the Hobblegrunt it's eyes clouded over.

"And what of this?" she asked pointing to Toothless' prosthetic tail fin. "Did Drago or his trappers do this too?"

"Er...Yeah..." Hiccup began to laugh nervously looking around him at how many dragons there were "Crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down."

 ** _'WHAT!'_** all the dragons around them cried out in shock.

"Hey it's ok though." Hiccup said as if not hearing them but felt that he needed to say this to calm them down. "He got me back, right bud? You couldn't save all of me. And you just had to make it even. So... Peg leg." that seemingly got the dragons to calm down a bit, laughing at how funny the Carer's son was.

Laughing Toothless threw Hiccup into the saddle enjoying the scratching his brother was giving him, eyes closed enjoying the moment.

"What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" Valka asked getting down to play with Toothless a bit more.

"He didn't take it all that well." Hiccup said slowly hearing a _'Just like him'_ coming from his mum. "But then... he changed. They all did."

That got her attention.

"Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own.

"If only it were possible." Valka said shaking her head.

"No really."

"Believe me I tried, as well, but people are not capable of change Hiccup." she said picking up her staff and standing up "Some of us... were just born different."


	9. Chapter 9

"Berk... Was a place of 'Kill Or Be Killed'," Valka said looking out to the sanctuary trying not to show any feels in front of her son about this. "But I believed peace was possible. It was a very unpopular opinion."

Slowly Hiccup nodded to this knowing how it felt to get people to change to start with especially those from other tribes.

"Then one night, a dragon broke into our house. Finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you," Valka said slowly going over to her dragon. "But what I saw... was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast. But an intelligent gentle creature. Who's soul reflected my own.

Then as always, your father got in the way, scaring Cloudjumper into burning the house down. And thinking, that I was in danger, he rushed took off with me safely in his claws.

'You and your father nearly died that night," she said coming to an end of her story. "All because I couldn't kill a dragon."

"Yeah runs in the family..." Hiccup said smiling gently, getting her to smile too.

"It broke my heart to stay away, but I thought you'd be safer if I did." Valka said pain in her voice.

 ** _'Oh yeah if having to go through what he had to, for the first fifteen years is safe I'd hate to see what your idea of danger is Queen,'_** Toothless mumbled getting glares from Hiccup and Cloudjumper.

"How did you survive?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must of thought I belonged here..." Valka said leading the boys to the edge of the cliff to the main pool where a colossal white, large tusked, dragon lay "In the home of the great Bewilderbeast. The Alpha Species. One of the very few that still exist."

Every now and then a dragon would land near the Alpha and bow to the ground, their wings outstretched giving their greeting to him and showing respect.

"Every nest has it's Queen but this is the King of all Dragons." continuing, using her staff, Valka pointed to the ice around them "With his icy breath, this gentle giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere."

"Wait that's the ice-spitter?" Hiccup asked placing the pieces in place. "He's the reason for all that destruction?"

"He protects us." Valka corrected as Toothless came running up too. "We all live under his care and his command." she said as they passed a nest of baby Scuttleclaws who came out screaming.

 ** _'YEAH A NEW FRIEND!'_**

 _ **'Play with me' 'No me' 'No me'**_

 _ **'Leave him alone!'**_ Cloudjumper roared scaring them off.

"All but the babies of course..." Valka continued enjoying how cute the Scuttleclaws were when someone new came to the nest. "who listen to now one." she laughed seeing them fly over to the Aplha.

[][][][]

 _ **'Babby, Babby there's someone new in the nest,'**_ the Scuttleclaws said their words over lapping each other as they flew over to the Alpha jumping on the mighty dragon's tucks to get his attention. **(Babby - Daddy in baby-speech)**

' ** _Can we keep 'em Babby... Pleease...'_** they asked.

' _ **Let me see them then I'll decide...'**_ the Alpha said shooing them off then getting up to turn to the new comers.

Valka, Noche and Cloudjumper all bowing, Hiccup frozen with amazement to do anything but stare.

 ** _'Er... Sorry for my brother's non bowing to you, Your Grace,'_** Noche said looking to the ground ** _'He's new to how Dragons are meant to be...'_**

 _ **'That is alright young Night Fury,'**_ the Aplha spoke into his mind making him feel all warm and cozy, nothing like what it felt when the Seadragonus was speaking to him five snows ago. **_'Believe me when I say I do not mind. But tell me... does you Brother know Dragonese?'_**

 _ **'Yes Sir'**_

"I've lived among them for 20 years Hiccup," Valka said whispering to her son "Discovering their secrets."

 ** _'You my boy, have a big future ahead of you,'_** the Alpha said now turning to Hiccup ** _'Do what you want. Just don't forget the reason on which you are doing what you are, and always be true to your heart.'_**

[][][][]

Just then the Alpha sprayed a cloud of frost towards the boy smiling.

"He likes you," Valka said smiling.

"Wow..." Hiccup said shaking the frost from his hair smiling his thanks for the advice the Alpha just gave him as he sank back to the pool and took the water tunnel outside..

"You must be hungry..." Valka said.  
 ** _  
_**"Uh..." Hiccup said looking to Toothless who nodded "Yeah I could eat."

"Good, it's feeding time," Valka said leading Hiccup out.

[][][][]

 ** _'I talked to a King! I talked to a King!'_** Noche cried out jumping around and making his way under Cloudjumper's wing which said dragon quickly removed shaking his head and following his rider.

* * *

(*)(*)(*)

* * *

The sun was just coming over the horizon were on a lone iceberg there sat three dragons with their riders, the fourth was circling around and came to land next to them.

"I don't like it," Astrid said looking in the direction Stoick and Gobber took off in. "They have should be back with Hiccup by now."

"I don't like it either, Eret, son of Eret was the man of my dreams," Ruffnut said lying down in depression. "My EVERYTHING!"

"But baby I grew facial hair for you," Snotlout said fingering his upper lip.

"Me too," Fishlegs said rubbing his chin.

"Hey did anyone else notice Hiccups eyes when he was yelling at his dad back on the boat?" Tuffnut said coming out of his 'thinking' mode (which to most people, he says, looks like he's just looking into the sky).

All at once the dragons and Astrid went quiet and looked at each other wondering who someone as simple minded as Tuff was able to catch that.

[][][][]

 ** _'How much do you think he knows you two?'_** Hookfang asks Barf and Belch looking at them sternly.

 ** _'No idea Hookfang,'_** Belch said looking behind him at Tuff.

 ** _'Maybe he's sick again,'_** Barf suggested **_'Remember who smart the Twins got when the whole island got sick that cold season?'_ (Winter)**

[][][][]

"What are you talking about Tuff?" Fishlegs asked confused.

"When were were back on the boat," Tuff explained "When Hiccup was yelling at the Chief about how he was protecting 'His Own'," he said quoting the last two words "Something, and I'm not quite sure what, may, or may not of happened to Hiccup's eyes. Like they went more dragon-y."

[][][][]

 ** _'Wow... he's good...'_** Stormfly said looking around at the other dragons who were nodding.

[][][][]

"Oh come on Tuffnut," Astrid said strongly trying not to be as big a failure under pressure as Hiccup is "Do you even hear yourself? How can that be?"

"I dunno?" Tuff said rubbing his chin thinking "Maybe he's half..."

"OK enough of this," Astrid cut him off before he could spill the secret "What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help? We have to find them."

"Wait what? No Stoick said..." Fishlegs said trying to reason with her.

"It doesn't matter what he said if they've all been captured! Come on!" Astrid answered as she told Stormfly to take off followed by the others, Tuffnut's theory about Hiccup escaping all of their minds.

(*)(*)(*)

In the middle of a forest of ice there laid a single boat, the ice trapping it meaning they couldn't go anywhere.

"Do we go back?" one of Eret's men ask sounding like a child.

"We've no where to go," Eret said holding a block of ice to his head where Gobber hit him the day before. "Nothing to sell, and no heads to call our own.  
'If we don't turn up with dragons and fast..." he said suddenly not feeling his feet on the deck of his boat anymore and the rush of wind blowing in his face making him scream in fright.

"Careful what you wish for," Astrid called down to him once Stormfly flipped the man in her talons so he was looking up at her, avoiding the nets that were fired at her.

"What is this?" Eret asked looking up at the girl confused.

"A kidnapping," Astrid answered thinking that was obvious.

"Yay! Can he ride with me?" Ruffnut asked as the other riders now got there, pulling him towards her. "Can he?"

"Ugh..." Tuffnut said disgusted by his sister's behavior pulling their dragon away from Astrid and Stormfly so there would be some space between them.

"You're going to show us the way to Drago," Astrid said looking down to Eret.

"And help Dragon Riders sneak into Drago's camp?" Eret asked rhetorically "Just kill me now."

"That can be arranged," Astrid said smiling looking to Stormfly. "Stormfly. Drop it."

[][][][]  
 ** _  
'Ok,'_** Stormfly said releasing her talons on the man making him scream. Obviously he's never been free falling before.

"Good girl," Astrid said petting her dragon. "Stormfly. Fetch." she said pointing to Eret.

 ** _'Ok,'_**

[][][][]

"Alright!" Eret cried seeing the hard, hard ice coming up fast "Ok, I'll take you to Drago!"

"Works every time," Astrid says to herself a smile on her face.

[][][][]

 ** _'How many times does she do it for her to know that Stormfly?'_** Hookfang called, his hearing the best of the five when Noche wasn't there, meaning he heard Astrid say that.

 ** _'Oh you know,'_** Stormfly said flipping her new toy around a bit giggling at the fear it was giving off that she will drop him again, **_'Every time she runs into Humans who wont help her or Hiccup when their lost when they're out adventuring.'_**

* * *

 **AN: This is two shot chapters put together, so if the setting (or whatever the right word is) seems off... That's why.**

 **Oh and side note... Valka cannot understand Dragonese, but (spoiler) Hiccup will tell her the truth in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup and Toothless follow Valka and Cloudjumper as they sore through the skies over a majestic fjord the sun truly risnen now.

Looking over his shoulder seeing the rest (or most of) the nest behind him Hiccup called up to his mother "Hey I thought we were going to eat?"

"Oh we are?" Valka said in a mischievous voice telling them to stop, and looked down.

Confused the boys looked sown to see Seashockers circling around a shoal of fish and the Alpha then coming up and flicking the fish in the air making them rain down and the feeding frenzy had begun.

Valka laughing at the boys looks on their faces.

 ** _'Fish fish fish fish fish fish!'_**

[][][][]

Notre looked around his big grin getting even wider at seeing all these fish just ready for the taking.

 ** _'What you waiting for then Bud?'_** Hiccup whispered in Dragonese to him.

 ** _'Better hold on then!'_** he said and dived after them scooping up as many as he can his mouth stuffed as they rose again, making Hiccup roll his eyes.

o0o

After breakfast Hiccup decided to show his mother the map and all the new dragons he and his friends had found.

"And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelico," he said looking up finding his mum wasn't there anymore but instead drawing in the snow with her staff expanding the map even more.

Seeing this, Noche remembered to when he met Hiccup and looked for something to draw with. Finding a large icicle he snapped it off and began to draw things himself, circling around Cloudjumper who watched him curiously.

 ** _'Fare'_** Noche said coming to a stop trying to put his squiggle-stick down only to find it stuck to his tongue.

 ** _'Er... 'Iccup...'_** he asked looking to the boy for help but he was laughing too much. **_' 'Iccup this isn't funny help!'_** he cried trying to shake the icicle off.

"Ok, buddy ok buddy, come here," Hiccup said calming down and calling his friend over and began pulling on the ice, but getting no where.

 ** _'OW! That hurts!'_** Noche said to Hiccup shaking him off.

"Well maybe if you hadn't put this in your mouth to start with it wouldn't hurt so much," Hiccup said forgetting Valka was there who was looking on with curiosity.

[][][][]

"Ok I'm going to try and use Inferno to melt it ok bud?" Hiccup said getting an idea after Cloudjumper chirped something. "If it gets too warm of whatever tell me, and I'll stop."

Getting a nod from Toothless, who still held out his icicled tongue, Hiccup ignited his flame sword and held it up to the ice causing it to melt and eventually come off the Night Fury's tongue.

"There," Hiccup said as soon as he put the sword away being pinned down by Toothless who was giving him lots of **_'Thank you's'_** and lots of dragon spit.

[][][][]

"Ugh!" Hiccup said finally managing to get up and began to get rid of as much spit as he could "You Know that doesn't wash out! Why do you always do that Bud?"

 ** _'Because it's funny seeing you complain Bro-Bro,'_** Noche said laughing, Cloudjumper chuckling along with him.

o0o

After Hiccup got as much spit off himself as he could, Valka then showed them to where the babies learnt to fly and the older dragons went for some fun.

The two brothers had jumped off the ledge of one of the icy spires of the nest, letting the warm sea breeze catch the dragon's wings, making them hover, the other dragons jumping off after him.

Once there were enough in the air, Valka began to walk from dragon to dragon, using them like stairs, walking across their wings with such ease as though she did this everyday.

When she got to Toothless she smiled at Hiccups look of amazement and patted his head when she moved from the right wing to the left, dropping off, only to be caught by Cloudjumper again.

After a couple of hours playing on the currents the four of them went higher into the sky.

"Oh, when I'm up here," Valka said in awe "I don't even feel the cold I just feel..."

 **"Free,"** both brothers said getting the two older rider and dragon to look at them and smile.

"This is what it is, to be a dragon Hiccup," Valka said spreading her arms out wide.

[][][][]

 ** _'Oh Draco I so wish she hadn't just said that,'_** Noche said groaning slightly knowing just what Hiccup is going to do.

 _ **'Why?'**_ Cloudjumper asked confused looking to the boy on the Night Fury's back.

' ** _Oh come on Toothless it will be fine,'_** Hiccup whispered to him in Dragonese then looked to his mum and said. "It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon," he said locking Toothless' tail and unclipping himself. "But can you fly!" he said and jumped off of his brother scaring Valka and thinking her son would die, that was until he spread his wings letting the wind catch them and send him flying by himself.

 ** _'Wow!'_** Cloudjumper said amazed then looked to the smaller dragon ** _'Does he do that often?'_**

 ** _'More than you know...'_** Noche said rolling his eyes **_'Well better go save him before he bumps into anything,'_** he said going after Hiccup. ** _  
_**  
[][][][]

"Haha!" Hiccup said soaring the skies by himself smiling "Whoohoo!"

Turning over Hiccup looked back up to see his mother's face but she wasn't there.

Confused he looked all around until he saw her next to him.

Spinning around again the 'Amazingness' that this had died away when everyone saw a mountain coming up.

"Oh no..." he said.

 ** _'HICCUP!'_** Toothless called pumping his wings to get to his dumb brother using the power to push him through the hole in the rock soon following him wrapping his wings around the boy, the two of them coming out and tumbling into the snow.

[][][][]

When the snow settled, Noche looked into his wings and found them empty.

 ** _'What! Hiccup!'_** he called looking around scared.

"HA!" Hiccup said popping up out of the snow laughing not seeing the 'We are not amused' look he was getting from his brother. "Man! Almost!"

 ** _'Achoo! What?'_** Noche asked looking to Hiccup shocked.

"We just about had it that time!" Hiccup said explaining, as he was putting the wings away.

Annoyed at how DUMB he brother was, caring more about his... his stupid suit than his life, Noche swiped his tail around making Hiccups feet come out from under him and making him fall back into the snow.

[][][][]

Coming in for a landing, Valka slid off of Cloudjumper and straight away went over to Hiccup and began assessing his flight suit.

"Incredible," she said looking at the dorsal fin and seeing how the spring-coil work to make it come out, then going to the wings themselves.

"Well, not bad yourself," Hiccup said smiling looking into her eyes.

"All this time, you took after me," Valka said running her fingers through his hair, not seeing him bite his lip in nervousness. "And where was I? I'm so sorry Hiccup. Can we start over? Will... Will you give me another chance?"

Looking up Hiccup smiled at hearing this remembering his dad and the Villagers and their pleas of second chances after he woke up after the Red Death five years ago.

"I can teach you all I've learnt these past 20 years, like..." she said going over to Toothless and rubbing in a circular motion at the base of the neck causing the beast to shiver as a line of dorsal fins popped up.

 ** _'My fins!'_** Toothles cried as happy as can be clapping them and going over to Hiccup. ** _'See... See...'_**

"Now you'll be able to make those tight turns."

"Did you know about this?" Hiccup asked his brother.

 ** _'Of course I knew,'_** Toothless said clapping them again ** _'I just couldn't work out how to get them to come out.'_**

"Every dragon has it's secrets," Valka said to her son "And I'll show them all to you."

 ** _'I can start by showing who what these are for...'_** Toothless said bouncing off only to go digging and creating tunnels under the snow.

"We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species together, as mother and son."

Just as she finished saying that Toothless popped back up right next to Cloudjumper getting snow on the older dragon's head, which he just dumped onto the younglings one a small smirk on his face.

Not seeming to care Toothless began to she Cloudjumper his fins.

"This gift we share, Hiccup, it bonds us," Valka said to him "This is who you are, son. Who we are."

"Yeah... about that..." Hiccup said cutting her off before she got to far, laughing nervously. "There's something I found out five years ago that might want to to think differently."

[][][][]

Hearing Hiccup say this Noche stopped playing around and ran up to him.

 ** _'You're going to tell your Human mum the truth?'_** he asked cocking his head slightly.

"Well... yes... yeah," Hiccup said nodding looking to Valka to see her expression of confusion. "You see... Another reason I get on so good with Toothless..." Hiccup began not sure if this was a good idea or not "Is because we're brothers." he said waiting for a question attack but he only got a confused look from his mum.

Sighing slightly, Hiccup told the story of how he met Toothless the best he could and where he came from.

"When I saw those Night Fury's that night, I thought you were just another baby they found and gave to us to look after," Valka said her smile growing tears coming to her eyes. "I never thought that you were actually their son."  
 ** _  
_**"So... You're not upset?" Hiccup asked using the same line as she did when she showed him the nest.  
 ** _  
_**Smirking Valka replied "It's a bit much to get your head around to be frank dear," she said "I mean it's not everyday, or just anyone, who can say their son is one of the two princes of the Alphas of the Night Fury's is it?"

 ** _'Yeah... That's exactly what I said,'_** Toothless said coming over, looking at a rolling eyes Hiccup smirking.

"What wrong?" Valka asked looking between the two.

"You remember when I called you _'crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady'_ ?" Hiccup asked getting a nod "Straight after Toothless asked _'How about the fact that your son was born to two alpha's of the Night Fury's'_ and he was just reminding me of that."

"Well if it makes you any better Hiccup," Valka said smiling rubbing Toothless' head. "I don't mind at all. If you can accept me for being what I am, them I can accept you for being who you are."

That got Hiccup to smile even more seeing that his mum was happy with it.

"And you and me, we will change the world for all dragons. We will make it a better, safer place." Valka finished strongly.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing," Hiccup concluded.

Happy to have her son again, even though he was never hers in the first place, Valka stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, running her finger through his hair, Hiccup soon hugging her back.

"Oh this is so great," Hiccup said beaming "Now you and I can go talk to Drago together."

"What?" Valka said confused "There's no 'Talking' with Drago."

"But we have to..." Hiccup said trying the same line he did with his father.

"No, we must protect our own," Valka said nurturing Cloudjumper a bit scratching his chin, not seeing Hiccup roll his eyes, fed up at hearing that that line.

"Come on," Valka said picking up her staff "We should be getting back."

Sighing, Hiccup turned to Toothless only to see he was still admiring his fins a big goofy grin on his face.

[][][][]

"Liking those then?" Hiccup asked welcoming his brother back laughing.

 _ **'Uh huh,'**_ Noche said nodding clapping them again _ **'I've waited snows for them to come out. And now I have them!'**_

"Yeah well you think you'll be able to keep your eyes on the sky and not your fins look enough for us to get back to the nest?" Hiccup asked climbing onto Noche's back.

 ** _'No need to be like that just because your mum told you what your dad keeps saying,'_** Toothless said pulling the fins back in and kicking off after Cloudjumper, but Hiccup wasn't listening.

No he was thinking what he had learnt long ago when he was a kid and Stoick was too busy with killing dragons to look after him. _'If you want something done right, and no one will help... Do it yourself.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Astrid's POV

It had been a few hours since the Riders 'kidnapped' Eret and forced him to show them the way to Drago Bludvist, but at long last, they got there, entering the ice caves.

Dropping Eret then circling around Stormfly landed on top of the man as Astrid got of her dragon.

"Okay your here!" Eret said trying to get out from underniesth the Naddar "Now get this thing off me."

"Never take a toy from a dragon," Astrid said in a hushed voice pointing to him "Don't you know anything?"

With that the Riders set off to look out towards the camp.

[][][][][]

While they were doing that Stormfly decided it was a good time to have a nap bringing some snow in to act as a pillow, blocking her ears to the man's complaints.

[][][][][]

Reaching the top of the mound of snow the Riders were shocked by the number of ships there was, and there seemed to be something in the water in the middle of the whole fleet.

"What's down there?" Astrid asked looking to Fishlegs who was their Go-To Dragonoligest.

Taking out the cards looking for the answer Fishlegs began looking.

"Large diameter bubbbles, massive lungs," he began dispersing some cards looking back to see what else there was to see if that could help him decipher what it was "Cold water deep dweller. I'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six."

"Fishlegs!" Snotlout said harshly "Just answer the question, What's down there?"

"I... I don't know," Fishlegs said looking through all his Tidal Class cards again just to make sure "I don't have any knowledge on what this dragon might be..."

That made the five of them a bit more worried than they already were as they continued to look out towards the fleet.

[][][][]

Back with the dragons, they were all taking a well deserved nap when Stormfly heard something.

 ** _'ASTRID!'_** she called getting the Rider's attention making them look towards the dragon seeing her take off as men cloaked in polar bear skins came out and shot darts at the other dragons.

Making them fall alseep.

[][][][]

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs called as he ran towards his Gronkle as the others ran to their dragons set on to wake them up, only to be stopped by the men.

"Who are you?" one of the men said "What are you doing here?"

"There here with me," Eret said putting his sword away. "They say they want to meet Drago."

A few whispers were spread out at that news but the man just nodded to the others who took out lengths of ropes and began to tie the teens up.

"Odin have mercy on your soul Eret if he hears that there are more Dragon Riders out there," the man said after instructing half of the group to take the teens and the dragons straight to Drago.

o0o

On the largest ship, the one right in the middle of the fleet, a man who was covered in scars and who had a dragon skin cloak, was looking to the dragon beneath the waves.

"DRAGO!" the trapper boy called to him getting them man to leave the dragon to see what new beasts the boy has collected for his army.

"Get off me!" Eret said shaking himself out of the guard's hold.

"Always great to see you my friend," Eret said as he saw Drago coming to meet them. "Keeping warm up here?" he asked in the form of a joke but not getting a response.

o0o

The teens were staying silent looking all around them for possible places Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber might be, turning towards the man before them when they heard the armored dragons who were leading them snarl a bit, shocked slightly when they bowed to him as he passed.

o0o

"As you can see," Eret said feeling his daggers being taken from their holders "I am right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised." he said gesturing toward the teens dragons.

[][][][]

 _ **'Ugh...'**_ Hookfang said blinking his eyes. Feeling ropes around his neck the Flame Skin tried to shake them off.

"He waking up!" a man said pulling on one of the ropes to keep him down "Give me some back up here!"

"Drop the ropes!" a strong voice called.

Within seconds Hookfang felt the ropes loosen, and looked towards the man before him, a dark feeling coming to him as the man came closer and closer.

Not liking this man Hookfang released his fire towards him.

 **'This will fix him'** the Flame Skin thought cutting off his flame smirking slightly, shocked to see the man was fine and still coming towards him.

[][][][]

The riders were stunned at this, Hookfang's fire is one of the hottest, and most powerful of the five dragons.

[][][][]

Seeing the man was alright, Hookfang roared at him trying to get him to leave him alone.

"AGH!" the man roared as he swirled his staff above his head.

 ** _'What the...'_** Hookfang said fixing his eyes towards the man before him, getting the faint feeling of a Bewilderbeast which was answering the man's cries.

"AGH!" the man said dropping his staff to the ground as he continued moving forward, snarling.

 ** _'I... I...'_** Hookfang began trying to find a way out of this but found nothing _**'Yes. Your majesty...'**_ he said giving the fight sighing, feeling the man's foot come to his snout.

[][][][]

"Hookfang!" Snotlout cried trying to escape the men holding him.

"Hey!" Ruffnut called.

"What are you doing?!" Astrid asked looking to Drago with an annoyed glance.

"You belong to me, now..." Drago said to the Monstrous Nightmare.

Hearing the teenager's cries knowing they didn't belong to any of his men, Drago looked up and saw a saddle on the beast's back, seeing the other dragons having some as well.

"And as an added bonus," Eret said seeing Drago was looking to the saddles "I also captured their riders. No extra charge."

o0o

"What?!" Astrid asked shocked "Are you kidding me?"

"Aw... But you were so perfect!" Ruffnut moaned upset.

o0o

"Turns out there's a whole bunch of them out there..." Eret said ignoring the girls cries.

Suddenly Drago reached for Eret's throat tightening his grip as he snarled to him "How many?" his whispered.

o0o

"Drago dosn't have them after all," Astrid whispered grinning coming up with an idea.

o0o

"HOW MANY!" Drago screamed into Eret's face.

"Hundreds," the girl in the front cried "A whole island full!"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Eret said coughing his voice getting squaky as Drago tightened his hold. "My men are hunting them down as we speak. They wont know where you're hiding. I promise you that."

"Oh yes they will," the girl said strongly "They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons."

Drago released his grip on Eret and turned his attention to the girl.

"If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna kick..."

"Hiccup?" Drago asked confused.

"He's not a problem," Eret said raspily rubbing his throat "Really. Trust me."

"He's only the son of Stoick the Vast, his heir to the throne of Berk, and the greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen!" the girl said strongly.

"Dragon Master?" Drago asked clarifying "I, alone, control the dragons!"

"No. Mmm-mmm." the boy on the far left said smirking.

"Sorry." the fat one said grinning as well, as the other girl and the the boy on the right laughed.

"And unless you let us go, right now," the girl before Drago said firmly "He will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters."

"Then they will be crying like babies," the girl back with the group said grinning as the boys laughed.

"First there was one rider," Drago said gripping Eret's throat again anger in his voice "And now all of Berk. And you lead them to me." he said throwing Eret across the ship.

"Drago!" Eret cried grunting as he got up again.

"STOP ALL PREPARATIONS!" Drago cried out getting his men's attention "We must attack the Dragon Rider's nest at once! We will take down their Alpha! Then we will take Berk!"

Everyone cheered at the news.

o0o

The teens looked shocked at this, this was not what was meant to happen.

o0o

"Drago..." Eret said getting to his feet stepping towards him.

"And get rid of him." Drago said gesturing to Eret.

The men around Eret began to point their weapons to him and advance to the head Dragon Trapper.

"Oh, Drago, please, I..." Eret said backing up causally.

[][][][]

Stormfly had been watching the whole thing from one of the ledges above the ships and was about to go and warn Berk when the man leading them told them to _'Get rid of Eret'._

Knowing that Eret was a good guy rather than a bad one, he was just on the wrong side, she jumped down and protected him from the weapons and took the sleeping darts, knocking her out.

[][][][]

"STORMFLY!" Astrid cried trying to get to her dragon "No!"

Slowly Eret stood up and looked towards the Nadder shocked that it would do something like that.

Quickly one of the men ran up and tied up the Nadder up and took her away, as another man began to tie Eret up and escorted him and the teens to the back of the ship.

* * *

 **(AN: I'm going to mix up the order of the scenes here just to keep the story flowing alright, it will still all be there, just mixing it up a bit)**

* * *

(*)(*)(*)

Drago's massive flagship set out being pulled along by whatever was at the other end of the chains underneath the waves.

On the other side of the ship the men had set up a plank for the Riders and Eret to walk, Drago's men having no feelings what so ever towards this as they pushed them towards it more and more.

"Oh man," Snotlout said annoyed "Could this day get any worse?"

"Er... Let me see," Tuffnut said in a sarcastic voice "We're gonna jump into freezing cold water, and then die from drowning. Nope can't think of anything else that can worsen this day can you?" he asked.

"Looks refreshing," Eret said looking over the egde of the ship then turning to Astrid and Ruffnut "Please. Ladies first."

Astrid grunted trying to free herself from them men holding her, glaring at Eret "You, are a steaming heap of dragon..."

"Duck!" he said preforming a 360* kick knocking out the men holding her meaning she was released and their weapons were set flying allowing him to catch them, letting him slice through his binds.

"WARN THE OTHERS!" one of the men said as they set off dropping their holds on the riders.

"Get him you son of an Eret," Ruffnut said grinning.

Eret span both tools spinning them around and knocking out the men getting their sleeping-darts to be shot at the other soilders rather than the teens.

Swinging them again, he set the dart blower flying, as Fishlegs ran into the soilder who was holding it to knock him out.

Quickly Eretcaught the tube and fired it to the runaway soilder getting a hit and knocking him out.

"Ok I love you again," Ruffnut said grinning and running up to Eret, ignoring Snotlout's look of disbelief.

"Ugh... Pathetic," Tuffnut said not believing his sister, then turning to Snotlout "We can still jump."

"So, we going to save your dragons and get out of here, or not?" Eret asked Astrid who was grinning proudly at him.

"Check every trap," he said as he cut the binds on their wrists "They're here some where."

o0o

Astrid took the traps on the far left of the ship looking at each one, not believing how many dragons there were here.

It took her seven traps before she finally found one of their dragons.

"Meatlug!"

[][][][]

The Rock Eater had just began to come out of the sleep the darts set her to when she heard Astrid call to her making her smile.

Trying to get up, Meatlug began to try and escape but was help still.

"Stay there girl," she said looking down to her.

[][][][]

Quickly Astrid went looking for Fishlegs finding him and bringing him to the Gronkle.

o0o

While Astrid and Fishlegs were taking care of Meatlug, Eret and Ruffnut were looking for their dragons in the center of the ship, while Tuffnut and Snotlout took the right.

"Anyone coming?" Eret asked as he span the wheel, looking to Ruffnut.

"I don't know, just keep doing what you're doing," Ruffnut said grinning "Keep cranking."

Looking over his shoulder Eret climbed into the door and saw that the cadge was holding the Nadder.

"Ruffnut!" Tuffnut called out getting his sister's attention "I found Barf and Belch." he said getting his sister to follow him leaving Eret as he jumped into the trap.

o0o

Slowly Eret took steps towards the Nadder and reached out his hand. "Thank you, for saving my life."

Stormfly smiled slightly as she closed her eyes as she pressed up to the palm of Eret's hand.

"Now let me return the favor." Eret said as he slowly began to undo the ropes that were holding the Nadder down.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in the nest Hiccup had just woken up after a nap he had been having, as he reattached his suit to his arm.

 ** _'Can we play? Can we? Can we? Can we?'_** the babies sang as they came over to Toothless.

"Well bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've got to find him first." he said ignoring the calls the babies were giving off.

[][][][]  
 _ **  
'GET OFF ME!'**_ Noche called scaring the babies off about to settle down again when he felt something on his tail and brought it round to see one of them chomping it.

 _ **'Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom,'**_ it said smiling.

 ** _'Get off my tail...'_** Noche growled at him glaring at him until he let go and ran away.

[][][][]

"Let's go," Hiccup said smirking about to mount his brother when suddenly he felt a hand be placed over his mouth, as he let out a muffled cry.

Hearing the cry, Toothless span around teeth bared ready to attack whatever it was attacking his brother calming down when he saw it was only Stoick.

"Easy now..." he said in a hushed voice letting Hiccup free himself from his hold.

"Are you kidding me!" Hiccup said firmly "How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Same way we're getting you out." Stoick said giving the boy back his helmet..

"WE?!" Hiccup asked not believing what he was hearing.

"All clear." Gobber called from the cave off to the side.

"Toothless, come." Stoick said as he began pulling Hiccup towards the cave as they began to exist the nest.

"Wait, Dad there's something you need to know," Hiccup said trying to get the news about his mum out before they ran into her or left the nest.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way," Stoick said entering the dark tunnel taking slow careful steps to make sure he didn't bump into anything, confused as to how Hiccup was making through the tunnel just fine.

"Well this isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually," Hiccup said rolling his eyes not believing that Stoick was not listening to him again.

"I've heard enough!" Stoick said firmly turning back to his son pausing a bit seeing the boys eyes were glowing, but shook his head saying it was the light of the caves as he continued his trek out of the tunnel.

"It's more of the earth-shattering-development variety," Hiccup said continuing to follow his dad.

"Yeah... Just add it to the pile," Stoick said sighing.

"D... Dad," Hiccup said trying to get his attention "Unlike most surprises I spring on you, this is one you'll like. I promise. You just have to handle it delicately." he finished as they came towards Gobber who was stopped and staring out into the next cavern of the mountain.

"Er... You might want to take this one," he said to Stoick a dazed look on his face, shuffling past the Chief and sitting down. "Oh boy."

 ** _'That about sums it up don't you think,'_** Toothless said coming over smirking.

Quickly Stoick drew his sword and then stepped into the next chamber.

"Er... Dad can you put the sword away... please?" Hiccup said cutting himself off.

 ** _'Yeah because that's a nice way to great your wife,'_** Toothless chuckled slightly turning the laughs into cough's after getting a glare from Hiccup.

o0o

Stoick squeezed through the opening, freezing, his eyes widening as if he saw a ghost.

Valka stood twenty paces ahead of them blocking the path the light bouncing off the ice illuminating the chamber.

As Stoick stood frozen, Hiccup and Gobber peered out from behind him.

Quickly Stoick dropped his sword and took off his helmet giving it to Gobber.

"I know what you're going to say Stoick..." Valka began slowly " _'How can I of done this? Stayed away all these years? Why didn't I come back to you? To our son?'_ "

Stoick slowly began stepping forward, as dragons began coming out of hissing to protect their Carer.

[][][][]

 ** _'Hiccup, Toothless,'_** Cloudjumper called looking to the boy ** _'Who is this man?'_**

 ** _'This is Hiccup's Human Sire,'_ ** Toothless said back looking around the chamber Hiccup pretending he couldn't understand them **_'He doesn't know Hiccup's my brother.'_**

 _ **'Will he hurt our Carer?'** _ a Grub-Eater ** _(Raincutter)_** asked ** _._**

 ** _'No,'_** Hiccup said quietly, looking around to the dragons a firm look on his face.

[][][][] ** _  
_**  
"Well what sign did I have that sign did I have that you can change Stoick?" Valka asked eyes wide "That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?"

o0o

"This is why I never married," Gobber said gesturing to the two people before him, Hiccup, and Toothless. "This and one other reason."

 ** _'Like we needed to know that Gobber,'_** Toothless mumbled going to the other side of Hiccup.

o0o

"I know I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he'd be better off with out me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but..." Valka said playing with her staff a bit backing up against the ice wall, tears beginning to come to her eyes, Stoick continuing to advance towards her.

"Oh... Stop being so stoic Stoick," Valka said now pressed up against the ice "Go on. Shout, scream, say something!"

Slowly Stoick reached out and brought his hand to her face.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you..." he said tears rimming his eyes making Valka speechless and loosen her grip on her staff as she pressed her face into his palm as a tear escapes her eye.

He leans forward and gave his long lost wife a kiss, the surrounding dragons retreating back to where they came from.

(*)(*)(*)

As Toothless and Cloudjumper scavenge for bits of scrap fish, Stoick and Valka were skewering the pieces, Valka being lost in thought at all what has just happened.

"Mom, you'd never even reconize it," Hiccup said proudly as he went around getting more ingredients for the meal they were having "Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings, we even fix dragon teeth." he said closing the basket stopping Toothless from snatching them.

"You wouldn't believe how much everything has changed." he said coming over to the table.

"Our son's changed Berk for the better," Stoick said proudly patting the boy on the back "Think we did well with this one Val." he said going over to stoke the fire a bit.

"Thanks... Dad," Hiccup said looking nervous slightly but Valka was the only one who noticed.

"Your father, doesn't know the truth about you, does he?" Valka asked looking to her son.

"No... No he doesn't," Hiccup said quietly looking over his shoulder "In fact only one human knows fully where I came from, the dragons know but only Astrid knows the truth." he explained.

"Right let's get those fish on shall we?" Stoick asked setting his hands on Valka's shoulders making her flinch and drop the plate making the fish to the floor.

Quickly Cloudjumper scooped them up Toothless looking to the spot.

[][][][][]

 ** _'Can I have some please...'_** Noche asked his eyes wide looking to the Four-Wing with big pleading eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Cloudjumper brought back up half of the fish.

 ** _'There...'_** he said.

Noche quickly began slurping up the fish. **_'Thank you!'_** he said giving one of his gummy smiles.

[][][][][]

"I'm a little out of practice," Valka said stammering a bit.

"Well you know..." Stoick said taking the tray from her it newly loaded with fish "I didn't marry you for your cooking."

"I hope not," Gobber said to Hiccup as the boy came over with some fish for the blacksmith to eat. "Her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle-axe. Still got a few knocking around in here," he said to Grump as he patted his stomach, taking a bite of the fish and showing a face of disgust, quickly giving them to his dragon.

"And once you move back in," Hiccup said turning back to Valka and their one-sided-conversation "With all your dragons... Oh Drago won't even stand a chance. And everything will be ok!"

"Slow down son," Stoick said setting a hand on his son's shoulder "It's a lot to take in."

"Oh, gotcha," Hiccup said ending the conversation going to sit next to Gobber, having one of the fish from the uncooked pile, but Gobber was too busy trying to get the taste from the meal he just had to notice.

o0o

Stoick looked over to Valka, who was filling a basin with water, trying to come up with something to make her feel better getting an idea and began whistling.

"Oh I love this one," Gobber said playing with his hands as if he was directing the music.

Slowly Stoick made his way over to Valka as he continued whistling a familiar tune, taking the basin off her.

"Remember our song Val?" he asked softly.

 _S ***I'll swim and sail on savage seas**  
 **With ne'er a fear of drowning**  
 **And gladly ride the waves of life**  
 **If you will marry me***_

Stoick sang gently stroking Valka's face.

S *** _No scorhing sun  
Nor freezing cold will...*_**

"Will stop me on my jorn...ney" Gobber sang receiving a glare from everyone as Toothless and Hiccup rolled their eyes "Sorry..."

S ***If you will promise me your heart**  
 **And love...***

Stoick continued sighing not feeling like he could go on, turning away.

 _V *And love me for eternity...*_

Valka sang looking up and smiling slightly as she made her way to the center of the room.

Hiccup smiling at how happy both of them seemed to be.

 _V *My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me*_

She continued walking forward holding her arm up for it to be welcomed by Stoick's as they began to do the dance that came with the song.

 _V *But I have no need for mighty deeds_  
 _When I feel your arms around me*_

 _S ***But I will bring you rings of gold**_  
 ** _I'll even sing you poetry*_**

 _"Oh would you?"_

 _S ***And I will keep you from all harm**_  
 ** _If you will stay beside me*_**

 _V *I have no use for rings of gold_  
 _I care not for your poetry_  
 _I only want your hand to hold*_

 _S ***I only want you near me***_

 _B *** To love to kiss to sweetly hold  
For dancing and all dreaming  
Through all life sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your love beside me**_

Gobber was tapping his peg-leg to the tune the song, hitting Toothless on the nose making the dragon retreat, the music getting too much for him, he scooped up Hiccup and spin around a few turns.

 ** _*I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me*_**

"Me..." Gobber continued "I'm still going..."

 _ **'MAKE HIM STOP HICCUP!'**_ Toothless cries trying to block out Gobber's way off off-key singing.

"Gobber," Hiccup said trying to block out the noise as well slapping his old mentor on the stomach.

"I'm done," Gobber said ending.

 ** _'Thank Draco,_** ' the Night Fury said coming over to his brother.

"I thought I'd have to die, before we had that dance again," Stoick said setting Valka back to the ground holding her hands.

"No need for drastic measures," she said smiling.

"For you my dear," Stoick said getting to one knee "Anything. Will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again?"

When Valka didn't answer Toothless sneakily walked behind her and gently shoved her into Stoick's arms making both of them laugh.

"We can be a family!" Stoick said getting back up as Hiccup came over stroking Toothless smirking slightly, throwing his arm over the boys shoulders "What do you say?"

Valka smiled, overwhelmed by feelings looking to Stoick and Hiccup. Quickly Toothless popped his head in a pleading look on his face, growling something Hiccup rolling his eyes afterwards shoving his head to where the food was to tell her what the Night Fury had just said.

"Yes," she said smiling laughing a bit.

"Great," Gobber said coming over "I'll do the cooking," making them laugh and break apart.

"Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, son," Stoick said looking to Hiccup "We never would of found each other."

Suddenly, Toothless, Cloudjumper, Hiccup and Grump turned to the opening behind them, sensing something was wrong.

"Hiccup," Gobber asked noticing, turning to see where the boy and the dragons were looking, seeing dragons swarm past all crying out.

"What's happening ay?" Gobber asked Hiccup hopping onto Toothless and flying towards the dragons to see what was wrong.

[][][][][]

 ** _'Brothers-of-the-snakes'_** Hiccup cried out trying to get their attention Noche diving and dodging the fleeing dragons as best he could ** _'What's wrong, please tell me...'_**

 _ **'Something's coming!'**_ they all cried out still fleeing ** _'Something is attacking the nest!'  
_**  
 ** _'What's attacking the nest?'_** the boy asked looking around gasping as a loud BANG sounded making him cover his ears and look to where it came from.  
 _  
_[][][][][]  
 _  
_Quickly they made their way back to the grown ups worried looks on their faces.

"Hiccup, why in Thor did you just do that?" Stoick asked gripping his son's shoulders "You could of been killed."

"They said something's coming," Hiccup said ignoring his dad and looking to his mum "They said something's attacking the nest."

Gasping Valka quickly ran off, quickly being followed by Gobber.

"How do you know that's what they said son?" Stoick asked confused "And what language was that that you were using just now? I never heard such a thing before in my life."

"Dad, I'll explain everything as soon as we get the nest back," Hiccup said firmly shaking Stoick's hands off him and running after Valka, Stoick close behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Outside the nest, a shot struck at one of the spires, making it collapse and fall to the ground.

Soon more and more shots were being made and more and more spires began to fall.

Quickly Valka ran out of the cave, dodging fall pieces of ice and ran to the edge of the look out point to see Drago's armada in the lagoon and his forces of thousands on the beach.

Gobber, Hiccup and Stoick came up behind her.

"Oh no," Hiccup said seeing the number of people there were, never thinking it would be that many.

Valka tried to run off fuming only to be stopped by Stoick.

"Val? Val! It's alright," he said stopping her "It's alright. We're a team now. What do you want us to do?"

"We have to save the dragons," Valka said looking to Soick and Hiccup who both nodded.

"Aye, you got it!" Stoick said confirming as he dragged Hiccup along gently, who was still looking out to the fleet. "Come on son!"

Gasping, Hiccup blinked his eyes, making them turn back to normal, quickly as he heard Stoick call to him and him being pulled along back to the cave.

(*)(*)(*)

Valka's dragons swooped down trying to do a skyward ambush seeing how many men there were, but they only ended up being caught.

Drago stood in the line of fire, unfliching, unnerved by the cries the dragons made.

"Whatever comes," he called out to his men "Keep hitting the mountain. We need to draw the Alpha out."

Drago's armored dragon army takes wing and clashed with Valka's dragons stopping them from attacking the fleet as they continued to strike the mountain.

"Ready the traps!" Drago called out behind him.

The iron jaw traps were opened revealing the dragons with in them.

[][][][]

In the sky one of Valka's Grub Eater's **(Raincutter)** spotted Crystal Maker that was tied up within the dome.

 ** _'Don't worry, I'll rescue you,'_** she said as she came down.  
 ** _  
'No!' the Crystal Maker said 'No leave me it's a...'_**

But he didn't get to finish as as soon as the Grub Eater was within the dome the jaws clamped shut catching some wing that didn't make it in in time.

[][][][]

A set of second traps began to be set up, but instead of dragon cries, Zippleback gas was spewing out, followed by an explosion and the Twins flying out.

"SURPRISE!" Tuffnut cried out.

"WHAT!" Drago screamed seeing the children still alive on top of their dragons.

o0o

They came together in the sky, Eret coming out of the last one on top of Stomfly struggling a bit.

"You really are full of surprises!" Astrid said grinning jumping off of Meatlug with Fishlegs and onto her dragon. "Let's go!"

o0o

"Dragon Riders, coming through!" Tuffnut called out as he and Ruff lead the group through the battle field.

"FIRE!" Fishlegs screamed getting Meatlug to shoot at one of the cannons.

"Hahaha!" Snotlout laughed as he set Hookfang to set the catapult alight.

"YEAH!" the Twins screamed as they had Barch **(Barf/Belch)** release as much gas as Barf could going along the line of traps, Astrid and Stormfly coming along the other way igniting the gas causing the ropes to burn and the dragons fly out.

"CUT THEM DOWN!" Drago yelled to his men.

Suddenly there were bolas and nets being shot at each of the riders

This giving Ruffnut an idea.

(*)(*)(*)

Timing it well, and checking Eret was watching, she slipped off Barf's neck calling out to him in hopes he would rescure her.

"Eret son of Eret!" she cried in fake fear, that turning to real fear when she worked out he wasn't coming "AAAGGGHHH..."

Then all at once she felt two separate hands holding on to hers and she wasn't falling anymore.

Looking up she saw Snotlout and Fishlegs, never before has she seen them look so handsome than as they did now, all her feeling for Eret being replaced by her two hero's.

(*)(*)(*)

Back to Astrid and Eret, they were dodging the blasts Drago's dragons were giving off the best they could.

"Up girl," Astrid called leaning in the right direction to guide the Nadder. "Lean left Eret! That's it!"

"Yeah!" Eret called out pleased they were able to do that.

"Watch out!" Astrid said making him look up to see they were about to be pummeled by a falling shard of ice, that suddenly got basted apart, getting the two riders to look up and see Hiccup, Gobber, and Stoick ontop their dragons finally coming into the fight.

(*)(*)(*)

"YEAH BABY!" Hiccup cried guiding Toothless to one of the net-slingers putting it out of action.

 _ **'That felt good,'**_ Notche said smirking _**'That will teach them for attacking Stormfly!'  
**_  
o0o

On the ground Drago's men were lining and pulling out their bows and arrows.

"Take 'em down!" the leader of the squad said setting aim to the boy on top the Night Fury, not seeing the dragon coming up behind them.

"Head's up!" Gobber called out flying Grump down low, so his tail bashed into the backs of the archer's heads knocking them over like domino's making the man laugh.

o0o

Drago was watching his men get played with with these Dragon Riders a look of unbelivement on his face, until he heard a familar screech getting him to turn around and see...

"Dragon Master..."

o0o

"Welcome abord Dragon Rider," Hiccup called to Eret mockingly as he pulled Toothless up next to Stormfly, lifting up his helmet.

"Thanks, I think," Eret said a scared look on his face.

"Where have you been?" Astrid asked greatful that her dragon-boy was alright.

"Oh you know..." he began shrugging "Just catching up with mom." he said looking up getting Astrid, Eret, and Stormfly to look up to see a Stormcutter dragon with a rider on top holding up a staff and a large white dragon coming up behind her.

"THAT'S YOUR MOTHER!" Astrid asked amazed looking to Hiccup.

"Well at least now we know I got my dramatic flare from her right?" he said clapping his helmet back down and flying off.

"That's the Dragon thief," Eret said quietly getting Astrid to give a questioning 'Huh'. "And that's the ice spitting dragon," he continued nodding to the beast behind her.

"That's the dragon that did that to your fort?" Astrid asked clarifying with him getting a nod.

(*)(*)(*)

Down on the ground Drago saw the Bewilderbeast coming out.

"The Alpha," he said grinning "Now we have a fight."

[][][][]

 ** _'You shall not harm my children,'_** the Bewilderbeast cried out as he let out a jet of ice towards the warriors freeing them and their machines of destruction.

[][][][]

In the air on top of Cloudjumper, Valka was twirling her staff guiding the Nest Dragons into the battle, setting the Zipplebacks to be flaming cartwheels across the battle field burning everything, one managing to get himself caught.

[][][][]

 ** _'HELP!'_** the two heads cried out catching Hiccup and Noche's ears.

"Come on Toothless. Show them what you got, bud." Hiccup said mad at these men and how they were treating his brothers and sisters.

 ** _'With pleasure...'_** Noche said having the same feelings shooting at the trap destroying it and letting the Two Header escape, both boys hearing the cries of 'Thank You' as it flew away.

"Whoohoohoo" Hiccup called out "That a boy!"

[][][][]

Valka was trying her hardest to guide Cloudjumper safely through the battle and defend herself while overseeing the fight.

She was trying so hard that she didn't see the net that was firing at them until it was wrapped around Cloudjumper's wings making him fall to the ground, Valka only just getting off in time sliding a bit to a stop, right in front of Drago Bludvist.


	14. Chapter 14

_Valka only just getting off in time sliding a bit to a stop, right in front of Drago Bludvist...  
_

* * *

"I've waited a long time for this," Drago said sniggering slightly as he held up his bull hook to block her hits.

"You can not take our dragons!" Valka said attacking this horrible man before her "They are controlled by the Alpha!"

"Well then it's a good thing I brought a challenger," Drago said smugly as he turned and began to yell and swirl his hook around his head, looking out to sea, where something was coming up out of the deep.

o0o

"Another one?" Hiccup asked holding up the mask on his helmet amazed.

o0o

"THAT IS A CLASS 10! CLASS 10!" Fishlegs cried out as he flew past the new Alpha on top of Meatlug, Snotlout just below him.

o0o

"Did you know he had that?" Astrid asked Eret as they were safely by the destroyed nest over seeing everything, only attacking if it was necessary.

"No," Eret replied shocked.

o0o

"AWESOME!" the Twins said together, banging their helmets together joyfully.

o0o

"No..." Valka said shaking her head shocked "No..."

"COME ON!" Drago called to the new dragon "TAKE DOWN THE ALPHA!"

Taking her staff in both hands, Valka began to attack the back turned man, making him spin and knock her to the ground.

Stepping forward, Drago pressed a foot onto her chest to keep her put, while he used his hook to remove her mask, to reveal a scared looking Valka.

Grinning, that he was finally going to kill the person who caused him so much grief, Drago pulled back his arm and was about to attack when he felt himself be knocked over by something.

Getting up and turning around, Drago gasped when he saw it was Stoick the Vast.

"Thank you," Valka said smiling as she was being helped up.

"For you my dear," Stoick said turning to Drago a dark look in his eye "Anything."

Slowly Stoick began to advance on Drago, twirling his axe as they circled each other.

"Val, do you think you can stop them?" Stoick asked eyes still on the man before him.

"I'll do my best," Valka said getting the net off her dragon "Come on Cloudjumper!"

o0o[][][][][]o0o

 ** _'The queen's_** (of Berk remember) **_not going to get them to quit Hiccup,'_** Noche said to Hiccup as they watched Valka and Cloudjumper fly away and Stoick and Drago begin to fight. **_'Once two Kings see each other it's a fight to the death, or until one yields. Nothing can stop them.'_**

That statment was made clear when neither Alpha paid any attention to Valka and Cloudjumper as they flew up in between them asking them to stop.

"Maybe if we can't stop the Alpha..." Hiccup said thinking looking down at Stoick and Drago, "We can stop Drago."

 ** _'Huh...'_**

Hiccup was about to explain when a loud cry and many others of the Nest's dragons rang out making them turn to see the Dark Alpha remove his tusks from the Good one's stomach.

"No..." Hiccup said lifting up his mask to see better, shaking his head.

o0o[][][][][]o0o

All around the island humans and dragons were shocked at the outcome.

A new Alpha now stood and he roared loudly to let his voice be known.

o0o

"We've won..." Drago said a grin on his face as he picked up his bull hook, pointing it at Valka and cried to his dragon "Now! FINISH HER!"

Quickly Stoick span around seeing Valka and Cloudjumper trying but not quite managing to avoid the Alpha's ice breath.

"No!" he cried picking up his axe and hopping onto his dragon "Skullcrusher go! Come on Gobber!"

"Right behind ya Stoick!" Gobber, who had just finished screwing on his club said running along on the ground behind his friend.

o0o

In the air, the Riders were coming together around Hiccup asking what to do.

"You guys go see if there are any Dragons that need help or are injured," he explained his eyes not leaving Drago as he directed the Dark Alpha, his ears ringing with the scared cries of the Nest Dragons and the Good Alpha's last roar.

"And where exactly do you think you'll be?" Astrid asked letting the others fly off first so it was just her, Eret, and Hiccup.

"I don't think I'll be anywhere," Hiccup said looking up lifting his mask his eyes glowing a bit Eret thought and looking more dragon-like "I know where I'll be. But remember that promise you gave five years ago?" he asked looking right at Astrid.

It took a bit of time for Astrid to remember, then she gasped as she looked to where Hiccup had been looking at.

"Hiccup, you can't be serious!" she said eyes wide. "Do you have any idea what he might do to you if you... You know say something wrong?" she said trying not to say anything herself because Eret was there, though he had no clue as to what was happening.

"No. Put I need to at least try and put an end to this," Hiccup said looking away from his girlfriend "And if that means my secret gets out, so be it. Just promise if something goes wrong, he wont get Toothless."

"You know full well it will Dragon-Boy," Astrid said anger in her voice before taking a deep breath. "But yes I promise, or I'll try to..."

With that and a kiss just in case something did happen, both teams went their separate ways and set out on what they planned to do.

"There's something different about that kid isn't there?" Eret asked over his shoulder looking to Astrid and seeing her sigh.

"Yeah, but that's another promise we set up five years ago," Astrid said quietly "Not to say anything to anyone."

o0o

On the ground Drago was just turning to see who was telling him to stop in his attack and saw it was the Dragon Master and his Night Fury.

"This. Is the great Dragon Master?" Drago asked laughing as Hiccup got off Toothless and removed his helmet. "The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel?"

 ** _'Let's you say that to our real Papa eel...'_** Toothless snarled but calmed down and stayed back trusting Hiccup to know when to get out of there.

"All of this loss and for what?" Hiccup began looking around him quickly returning to Drago "To be unstoppable? To rule the world?" he asked giving suggestions and receiving smug looks and nods. "Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together."

"Or tare them apart," Drago said his smile growing as he planted his hook in the ground and took off his fake left arm, loving the look the boy and his dragon gave as they looked to the kids leg.

 ** _'That... That was a accident...'_** Toothless said his eyes wide looking up at Hiccup who gave him a small smile and a nod of 'I know'.

"You see I know, what it is to live in fear," Drago began reattaching his arm. "To see my village burnt. My family taken." he continued circling Hiccup as he gave his speech "But even as a boy... Left with nothing... I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons. And libarate the people of this world."

 ** _'Yeah right,'_** Toothless snarled again _**'Ask him why the army then Hiccup.'**_

"Then why the Dragon Army?" Hiccup asked getting the same feeling as his brother that this was all a sham.

"Well you need dragons..." Drago said grinning that smug grin of his "To control other dragons."

 ** _'He doesn't want to control us...'_** Toothless said quietly realizing what this man wants **_'He wants to control you, Humans.'_**

"Or maybe you need dragons to control people," Hiccup said glaring at the man translating what Toothless just said while adding in some of his own words "To control those who follow you. And to get rid of those who wont."

"Clever boy..." Drago said looking to where his Alpha was.

"The world wants piece," Hiccup said firmly and carefully "And we have the answer... Back on Berk... Just let me show you."

"NO!" Drago cried his patients with this boy having run out "Let ME, show YOU! AGGHHH!" he yelled and began to spin this hook and turn to the Dark Alpha who turned to see what his master wanted now, and leaving the two he trapped to come to him.

All the while Drago was yelling both Hiccup and Toothless' ears began to ring just like they did when they first went to the Dragon Island nest with Astrid and heard the Queen.

"No dragon can resist the Alpha's command," Drago said pointing his hook to the beast behind him. "So he who controls the Alpha... Controls them all..." he said pointing his hook to the Night Fury and the boy.

* * *

 **AN Next update up... Just a question that REALLY needs an answer before the next one can go up... **'What will happen to Hiccup?' **  
I'm spreading it way out now re-straights to be heard of, because I need the ideas...**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN : Thanks to everyone who answered my question in the last chapter, hope I got it right and that you will like what I did :)  
**

* * *

 _"No dragon can resist the Alpha's command," Drago said pointing his hook to the beast behind him. "So he who controls the Alpha... Controls them all..." he said pointing his hook to the Night Fury and the boy.  
_

* * *

The Bewilderbeast looked to the Night Fury, paying no attention to the human hatchling even though he felt something strange about him.

Instead he used it's new Alpha-ship to get into the black dragon's mind to get it to do what he, or rather his master, wanted.

[][][][]

 _'I order you to obey me, Night Fury,'_ it's voice rang in Noche's head getting him to claw at his ears trying to make it stop _'You_ _will_ _obey me!'_

 _ **'No I wont,'**_ Noche said not wanting to do what this dragon and this human want him to do.

[][][][]

"T...Toothless?" Hiccup said only hearing the echo of the spines on the Bewilderbeast's head but that was making his vision, and hearing go all funny but either way he could tell something was wrong with his brother. "You ok bud? What's going on?"

"Witness the power of true strength," Drago's voice said sound like he was talking under water, Hiccup could barely hear him. "The strength of will over others."

At last Toothless couldn't hold the Alpha's control off any more and a blank look came to his face as he sat up tall.

Hiccup, having Human in him, even though he was born a dragon was still trying to block out the noise and now that it had eased up a bit, he had gotten his vision back and focused on Toothless trying to see if he was alright.

"In the face of it boy, you... are... nothing..." Drago said pointing his hook to Hiccup telling the Bewilderbeast what he wanted.

[][][][]

 _'Kill the boy...'_ the Alpha's voice echoed in Noche's head.

 ** _'Yes, My King...'_** Noche said slowly turning around to face Hiccup.

"Err... What did he just tell you..." Hiccup said scared that his brother was acting like this and coming towards him with his teeth out, and narrowed eyes.

"Toothless come on... What's the matter with you?" Hiccup asked speaking rather fast while backing up to stay away from the thing that was once his brother. Drago beginning to walk off a grin on his face. "No no no no no come on what are you doing? Knock it off, this isn't funny Toothless."

Noche could hear Hiccup calling to him but he couldn't hear him probably. Like he has fluff in his ears.

"STOP! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Hiccup cried backed up against the icy wall behind him a scared look on his face eyes wide looking at Toothless. "Toothless no. Toothless. Don't ' ** _NOCHE STOP THIS! I'M YOUR BROTHER QUIT IT!'_** " Hiccup cried out in Dragonese to see if that will do anything but it didn't.

Then a slow beginning off a quiet shriek began to be heard and that was when Hiccup knew he wasn't going to win.

"HICCUP!" the voice of Stoick the Vast bellowed out reaching Hiccup's ears and making him look up.

"DAD!" he called getting a feeling on what he was going to do, and not wanting it to happen. "STOP!"

"SON!" Stoick yelled increasing his speed when he heard Toothless' cry as the plasma heated up.

"DAD NO!" Hiccup said eyes wide but then just as Toothless shot the blast felt himself be pushed out of the way and a flash of blue where he just was.

o0o[][][][]o0o

On hearing the sound of a Night Fury's blast, everyone looked to where it came from and began to head for it worried expressions as they glimpsed both men on the ground and unconscious.

o0o

Slowly Hiccup got back to his feet, glimpsing at Toothless and the smoke coming out of his mouth and then looked to where the blast was and saw his dad lying there not moving, ice lying on top of him.

"DAD!" he cried and ran over pushing the ice off and trying to spin him over.

Valka arrived panting slightly and saw her husband on the ground.

"Stoick," she said running over and helping her son turn him over placing an ear to Stoick's chest tears coming to her eyes when she didn't hear anything.

"No..." Hiccup said eyes wide shaking his head in disbelieve. This was just the Bewilderbeast playing trick on him, yeah that's what it was.

But just then the noise that had been bouncing around his head stopped, and Stoick the Vast was still lying before him, his chest still not moving, Valka still looking upset. "No no no..."

Just then Gobber and the other riders came gasping at the sight, Astrid immediately running up to Hiccup to see if he was alright.

[][][][]

 ** _'Noche? What have you done?'_** Stormfly asked fear in her voice at seeing the King lying there and everyone was giving off negative emotions.

 ** _'I... I didn't do anything,'_** Noche said shaking his head eyes wide at what was in front of them **_'And if I did do something I don't remember what it was. But I'm sure he's fine... Right?'_** he asked walking up to Stoick and butting his hand with his snout.

"No! Get away from him!" Hiccup cried out pushing Noche away.

 ** _'But Hiccup...'_** Noche said recoiling a scared look on his face, never seeing Hiccup this upset before. Maybe he did do something.

 ** _'GO ON GET OUT OF HERE!'_** Hiccup said unknowingly speaking in Dragonese, because he was mad, getting some strange looks from his friends _**'GET AWAY! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!'**_

 ** _'But what did I...'_** Noche asked quietly backing up.

 ** _'YOU JUST KILLED THE MAN WHO SERVED AS MY PAPA FOR MY WHOLE LIFE!'_** Hiccup cried out getting to his feet so he was taller than Noche, his eyes bright green and snarls and growls being heard from his throat.

 ** _'But I'm your brother...'_** Noche said eyes wide fear in them.

 ** _'YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE!'_** Hiccup yelled making all the dragons wince at how loud he was getting, not believing what they were hearing ** _'I HAVE_** ** _NO_** ** _BROTHERS!'_**

With that Noche backed off and ran away not looking back at how upset his non-brother was.

"It's not his fault," Valka said quietly as Hiccup returned to his knees paying no attention to all the attention he was getting. "You know that. You know that better than anyone here... Good dragons... under the control of bad people... do bad things..."

Just then the cry of the Alpha rang out throughout the whole nest getting the attention of all the dragons and getting Hiccup to look up, the same look on his face as the dragons, but thankfully Astrid and Valka were there to keep him where he was.

While everyone was trying to keep their dragons from leaving too.

o0o

At his Alpha's feet Drago was looking at all the dragons he had now captured loving the face that it was so easy.

He was about to order the dragon to lower it's head so he could climb on, when he heard a cry and saw the Dragon Master's Night Fury, trying and failing to fly. Thinking that would be a better prize to arrive at Berk on, he snatched the beast out of the air and got on his back.

o0o

 ** _'HICCUP!'_** Toothless screamed trying to get his brother's attention.

"COME ON!" Drago called to his men "Gather the men and met me at Berk!"

o0o

Back with the Riders, just as the Alpha was leaving the spell over Hiccup ended and he saw Toothless, with Drago on his back, flying away.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup cried out running towards him.

"No, don't," Valka said grabbing her son's hand and squeezing it a bit a sad look on her face.

"I... I didn't mean what I said to him..." Hiccup said looking on to where the dragon's vanished into the mist. "I... I was just mad."

"What did you say to him?" Fishlegs' voice called out asking what everyone was thinking.

"You didn't hear?" Hiccup asked slowly not sure he wanted to say, and not wanting his friends to find out his secret this way.

"We heard something," Snotlout said crossing his arms "But no one could understand you."

"I said 'I don't ever want to see him again,' and that 'He was no brother of mine,'" Hiccup said returning to Stoick's side bringing his knees up to his chest waiting for the rush of questions he was going to get. But strangely only getting one.

"So you're a dragon?" Eret asked figuring that this was the only way all that just happened could make sense.

All Hiccup did was nod sighing and hugging his knees tighter.

"One of the two sons, of the two Alpha's of the Night Fury's of the Isle of Night," he explained.

"But that was a wild yak chase wasn't it?" Fishlegs asked remembering the supposed island filled with Night Fury's that lured Hiccup into being kidnapped by Alvin and Mildew when they were fifteen.

"That Isle of Night was," Hiccup said nodding understanding where he was going with this. "But I think Bork must of actually been there because it was all his notes said it was, the destination was just changed."

"So there IS an island ruled by Night Fury's somewhere in the Archipelago?" Ruff and Tuff asked together their eyes wide with excitement.

"Yep," Hiccup said smiling "But unless we finish Drago and get Toothless back, since he's got something like a homing beacon that let's him find his way to that island from anywhere," Hiccup began explaining "We're not going to be able to visit it."

"It's not really all that exciting," Astrid said not needing to keep the secret anymore since Hiccup practically let it off himself "They basically sleep all day, are active at night, very territorial, and very protective of the hatchlings. So I doubt you'll be getting one." she said to the twins who had sad faces.

"And How exactly do you know all that Astrid?" Snotlout asked a curious look on his face.

"Cause I've been there duh..." she said swinging her axe getting some anger out at what that man did to Stoick and was going to do to Hiccup "I've known Hiccup was a real Dragon-Boy since he woke up five years ago after the Red Death." she said before anyone could ask.

"I do have a sister though..." Hiccup butted in before anything else was said, smiling slightly.

"Since when?" Astrid asked pausing in her axe swinging and looking to him.

"Three years ago," Hiccup answered then got to his feet. "But enough about me. Can we... You know..." he said looking to Gobber and Valka addressing Stoick.

Understanding what he was asking, everyone put this new information and the questioning on hold while they prepared the Viking Funeral for Stoick.


	16. Chapter 16

A keel of a boat ground against the pebbles of the shoreline as it was pushed into the iceberg floating all sea, while bows and pitch-coated arrows were collected from the battle field and everyone got into a line to hear Gobber speaking the ceremony.

"May the Valkyries welcome you," he began trying to keep the tears out of his eyes "And lead you through Odin's great battle filed. May they sing your name with love and fury, so we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla. And know that you have taken your rightful place, at the Table of Kings. For a great man is fallen. A warrior. A Chieftain. A father. A friend."

At the last word, Hiccup dipped the arrow head into some burning wood, igniting the pitch. Then after pulling the arrow back and taking aim released it, making it sour through the air and land exactly where he wanted it. Archery was one of the many skills he actually had before he met Toothless, but no one thought it was all that useful so they didn't let him fight.

After Hiccup let his go, everyone else released theirs all hitting their marks too. As soon as they were done they wall dropped the enemy's weapons and bowed their heads to their Chief.

o0o

"I'm sorry dad," Hiccup said looking out to the boat a sad look on his face. "I'm not the Chief you wanted me to be. And I'm not the piece keeper I thought I was. That the Dragon's thought I was... I just..."

Seeing how upset and confused Hiccup was, Valka walks over and places a hand on his shoulder.

"When those Night Fury's left you at our door step Hiccup," she began quietly "You were such a wee thing, so frail, I feared that you weren't going to make it. Something made me think that they were leaving you with us because you were too small to them," she explained looking down sighing "But your father... Never gave up on you. He always said you'd be the strongest of them all." she said cupping her hand to Hiccup's cheers and making him look into her eyes. "You have the heart of the Chief. And the soul of a Dragon. Only you could combine our worlds together. That is why you were chosen. That... is who you are son."

Giving a weak smile to his mum, Hiccup returned his gaze to the burning ship.

"I was so afraid of becoming my father," he began speaking to everyone wither they were listening or not "Mostly because I feared I never could. Even if I was his son, how do you become someone that Great, that Brave, that Selfless?" he asked eyes wide fixed on the ship that finally gave way and began to sink "I guess you can only try." Then turning to his friends said "A Chief protects his own, and so do Alpha's. We're going back."

A smile came to Astrid and Valka proud that Hiccup was climbing back out of the ditch he made himself, while the twins looked confused.

"Er... With what?" Tuffnut asked.

"He took all the dragons. Well all except you..." Ruffnut said getting quick nods of agreement from everyone.

"Not all of them..." Hiccup said grinning, hoping this would work, before rushing back into the Nest followed by the others all looking confused, but having learnt to just trust Hiccup when things like this happened.

(*)(*)(*)

 _ **'Scuttler's!'**_ Hiccup cried as soon as he reached the inner sanctum of the Nest looking around for the babies. **_'Scuttler's... Don't you want to play a game?'_**

 _ **'A game? Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!'**_ the cries of the baby Scuttleclaws came as the rest of the Vikings entered those who haven't been there's eyes widening at the scenery.

Suddenly bouncing baby Scuttleclaws made themselves known and began bouncing around Hiccup squawking questions of what sort of game it will be.

"Oh Hiccup remember Babies don't listen to anyone," Valka said realizing what his plan was.

"Strangely mother," Hiccup said saying high to a bouncy purple one, a smirk on his face "Babies pay attention and listen to me very well, watch this..." he said then turning to the Scuttleclaws said **_'Line up and face me please Scuttlers...'_**

 _ **'OK!'**_ the nine baby dragons said all lining up and facing him like he asked, getting Valka to be amazed. ** _'What's the game?'_** they asked flapping their wings but staying put.

 ** _'Get Back The Nest,'_** Hiccup said slowly reaching out to the purple one. ** _'But to play, we need to fly to Berk. Can you all fly?'_**

 _ **'Uh huh...'** _ they all said hovering a bit to show they could before landing again.

"Ok everyone pick a baby dragon," Hiccup called over his shoulder before getting aboard his own one.

Once everyone was on their baby dragons, Hiccup checked that they (viking and dragon) were alright and then told the babies to take off.

And they were zooming down the icy tunnels.

o0o

' _WHOOSH'_ ' _WHOOSH'_ ' _WHOOSH'_ ' _WHOOSH'_ the baby Scuttleclaws went through the tunnels none of them paying any attention to the human on their backs, only the Halfa at the front and following him to where the game was.

"Fly straight!" Ruffnut yelled to her dragon as hers was acting like a wonky wheel on a cart.

"I don't want to die..." Fishlegs wined his eyes closed with fright as the baby bounce-flew along.

"Hiccup! We can't fly these things," Tuffnut called but was cut off when his dragon nearly flew into the walls.

"Yeah no kidding," Fishlegs said opening his eyes now the ride was a bit calmer, only for him to close them again when his dragon flew into a snowbank sending several large chunks right into Eret's face, who was scared stiff about this - riding a Deadly Nadder was one thing but at least that was a grown up and knew how to fly properly.

"But won't that Bewilderbeast take control of these guys too..." Astrid asked flying up next to Hiccup who was in the lead.

"They're babies..." he said reminding her "Except for me apparently, they don't listen to anyone."

"Yeah, just like us," Tuffnut said finally getting the dragon to fly correctly, thanks to Hiccup talking to it in Dragonese to do so.

At the rear Gobber was not having very much luck, with only one hand to hold on to and getting the most hyper baby.

"This... is... very dangerous..." he said as his dragon bounced along, finally managing to pull alongside Hiccup. "Some might suggest this was poorly conceived," he said nodding his thanks to the boy when his dragon began to be a bit less hyper.

"Well it's a good thing I never listen," Hiccup said after finishing speaking to Gobbers dragon, setting his eyes back on the sky.

Suddenly sharp ridges come up Hiccup telling the Scuttleclaws to split up seeing that they weren't going to all fit down one path.

"So..." Gobber said though the gaps to Hiccup "What is... Your plan?"

"Get Toothless back and kick Drago's..." he was cut off from stating his plan by the end of another gap looking forward, looking to see what the babies were crying out for.

"Head's up!" Gobber said pointing.

They split up to avoid another ridge coming back together only for another icy outcropping blocking their path.

"And that thing..." Hiccup said telling the babies to fly over it, but Gobber's one was too close and going too fast meaning she flew straight into it.

[][][][]

 ** _'WAAAA!'_** the baby cried shaking her head trying to make the pain on her snout go away, paying no attention to the human who was riding her.

 _ **'Hey... Hey it's ok... It's ok...'**_ the Halfa said soothingly as he came back over to see if they were alright, slowly reaching out to her.

 ** _'NO TOUCHY! IT HURTS!'_** she cried backing up a bit.

 _ **'Ok I wont tough it,'**_ Hiccup said promising _**'But unless I look at it I can't work out what's wrong... please...'**_ he asked cooing to let her know he wasn't a threat and he wanted to help.

 ** _'Ok...'_** she said moving forward again and calming down ** _'But no hurty me.'_**

 _ **'I promise...'**_ Hiccup said smiling and slowly reaching out again seeing a small piece of ice right at the end of her nose.

Reaching out his second hand to slowly rub her to keep her calm he reached for it and quickly pulled it out so fast she didn't notice. But she did notice that...

 _ **'No hurty no more... Thank you Hiccy!'**_ she said getting her hyperness back and with Hiccup flew over the icy outcropping.

[][][][]

"You're welcome," Hiccup said as they all set off again.

"Humph and here I thought you said you wouldn't be a good Chief," Gobber said as they set off his dragon going a bit slower now.

"Because that's not Chiefing," Hiccup said as they got out of the tunnels and he set them in the direction of Berk "That's helping."

"What do you think Chiefing is?" Gobber asked smiling "What Chief's do?"

With that, he pulled back a bit to give the boy some space to think, smiling at how proud he was of the kid.


	17. Chapter 17

BERK

Out at sea the torches burn in their braziers as Berk slumbers all it's people thinking all is right with the world, and none of them expecting a Bewilderbeast to come and destroy one of the monolithic Viking statues that was guarding the harbor, and it's call being let out to all the dragons.

o0o[][][][]o0o

Up in Gothi's house the recently sleeping Tiny Ones were suddenly wide away and together flew off to follow the King's wishes and join him.

Confused Gothi wakes up too, wondering what her dragons were up to now at this time of night, and shuffled onto the deck of her home to see gasping at what she saw.

o0o

In another part of the village, a Rock Eater was enjoying getting his belly rubbed by his Rider as they sat by the fire.

"Ah that's a good boy," Horak said laughing seeing his dragon enjoyed it, but stopped when he began acting very strange.

 ** _'Come to me my dragons...'_** was what was heard by the Rock Eater as he began flapping his wings and head for the door bashing into a few things _**'Come to your new Alpha...'**_

"Hey watch the furniture," Horak said following his dragon out when he didn't stop "Where are you going?" he asked cut off by shock at what he was seeing.

o0o[][][][]o0o

All over Berk Vikings were following their dragons outside trying to get them to stop flying away and come back, only putting a stop to it when they saw what was attracting them.

A huge dragon, twice - maybe thrice the size as the Red Death was, was at the end of the island all the dragons plus how many more not from here circling it's head like a crown.

Next to the white dragon's head was a well known Night Fury, but the person riding it was not Hiccup, it wasn't even any of the other kids or Stoick or Gobber.

The man then called out to them "Your Chief... Is dead!"

"Stoick?" people were saying in hushed voices wondering what could of happened and who this man was.

"No one..." the man said lifting his bull-hook "Can protect you know!" he said pointing it at them signaling the white dragon to fire. But what surprised everyone was that it didn't shoot fire... It shot ice.

* * *

A bit away from Berk, Hiccup and his friends were just coming up to it gasping at what they saw.

All of Berk was covered in ice, and all the dragons were flying around the Dark Bewilderbeast's head a very proud looking Drago flying next to it on top of Toothless.

"No..." Hiccup said blinking trying to block out the call as well.

"He took all the dragons," Fishlegs said sounding scared.

"Distract the Alpha," Hiccup said looking to his friends "Try and keep his attention off of Toothless."

"Er... How?" Tuffnut asked asking the question everyone was thinking.

"Are you forgetting who you're riding with?" Eret said acting all proud now he's got the dragon he was riding under control. "There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle." he said patting the dragon, giving it the wrong idea and making him shoot of to the ground. "EXCEPT FOR THIS ONE!" he called.

"Amateur..." Snotlout said scoffing as he, Fishlegs, Gobber, and the Twins flew off after him.

Astrid and Valka staying in the air to speak to Hiccup a bit longer.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Astrid asked blocking the way to the Bewilderbeast.

"Sure... That's a bit of a strong word..." Hiccup said looking nervous while rubbing his ears trying to make the ringing stop. "But I know what I have to do to get Toothless back. And I'm going to do it."

"But what if something... goes wrong?" she asked looking scared. "What if your dragon side comes out and everyone sees it?"

"They were going to have to find out at some point," Hiccup said smiling "And that's a risk I'm going to take for Toothless."

"Hiccup wait," Valka said before he speed off. Digging in her pockets she pulled out a couple of ear plugs and gave them to her son. "Might not help all that much, but hopefully it's better than nothing."

"Thanks mum," he said putting them in and zooming off.

o0o

The sun was just rising and on the ground the behind a building a few Vikings saw a group of dragons coming closer.

"Hey look," one said pointing "It's Hiccup!"

The Vikings cheer at seeing their heir was alright.

Drago, on the other hand was surprised to see them thinking for sure he had got every dragon from the Dragon Riders nest "What?" he asked.

[][][][]

 ** _'You Scuttlers shall listen to be...'_** the King said huffing at the sight of the babies.

 ** _'Why?'_** the one Hiccup was ridding asked as Hiccup flew him up to the King's eyes and slowly made it over to Toothless.

 ** _'Because I am...'_** He was cut off as his focus was now on the sheep that was flying in front of it.

o0o[][][][]o0o

On the ground the Riders were by Snotlout's Sheep-apult launching all the sheep they could find at the dragon.

"Keep them coming..." Ruffnut said loading and launching the next one as Eret caught the last one.

"Black sheep baby!" Snotlout called throwing it to her.

o0o[][][][]o0o

 ** _'Impudent little...'_** the King said about to fire at the brats when a noise of a horn distracted him and make him turn to see no one there.

Turning back to the brats he was about to blast them when the sheep bounced off his face and landed on his spines making him go cross eyed.

"Ten Points..." one of them called laughing.

 ** _'You shall pay for...'_** the King said about to fire again when once again, the horn was blown.

Keeping it's eyes locked onto the horn, the King saw one of the brats hiding behind it. Taking a deep breath, he blasted at the horn coating it in shards of ice.

 _ **'That will teach you you ungrateful little welp!'**_ he cried.

"I'm ok!" Fishlegs' called out.

[][][][]

"You certainly hard to get rid of I'll give you that," Drago said to the boy before him.

But Hiccup couldn't hear anything, he was just looking at Toothless and reaching out to him "Toothless," he said "It's me, I'm right here bud. Come back to me." he said quietly his eyes flashing for a bit as he kept eye contact while feeling the Alpha re-positioning himself under him.

"It wasn't your fault bud," Hiccup continued seeing him put up a fight, trying to break away from the Dark Alpha. "They made you do it. You'd never hurt him... and you'll never hurt me... _"_

Drago stared at the boy as he was getting closer to his Night Fury, but the dumb dragon wouldn't fire "How are you doing that?"

"Please... you're my best friend bud," Hiccup said gently placing his hand on Toothless' snout. "My best friend." _'Noche please come back...'_ he thought praying to Draco, Thor, Odin, to everyone that this would work.

[][][][]

After closing his eyes one last time, Noche slowly opened them to reveal big pupil sized eyes and a gummy smile.

 ** _'Hiccup...'_** he asked quietly.

"That a boy! That's it! I'm right here!" Hiccup cried screaming it to the heavens that Toothless was back.

"ENOUGH!" Drago cried hitting Toothless with the bull-hook trying to regain control over the stupid beast.

 ** _'Oh no you didn't...'_** Noche said angrily as he gripped the hook with his teeth and flipped over, making the man fall off and break his fall on one of the Bewilderbeast's tucks.

"YEAH!" Hiccup cried punching the sky.

But with out a rider, Noche quickly began to drop out of the sky crying out to Hiccup.

 ** _'I'm coming Toothless!'_** Hiccup cried out because of his excitement saying it in Dragonese for the whole village to hear, making them confused, as he leapt off the baby Scuttler and dove after him. **_'Hang on... Hang on...'_**

Tucking in his arms to make him more aerodynamic Hiccup tried to close the gap before they hit the sea.

 ** _'Almost there buddy,'_** he said putting confidence into Noche **_'Almost there...'_**

Keeping his eyes on Hiccup, Noche span over so that his back and the saddle were facing the boy which Hiccup reached out for and got into the saddle, locking himself in, and kicking the tail open, just as they were about to hit the water, skyrocketing bast Drago as he made his way up to the Dark Alpha's head.

[][][][]

Taken a risk, Hiccup unplugged his ears so he can hear what his brother had to say.

 ** _'Oh bud I'm so sorry for being mad at you like that...'_** he said hugging Toothless as they were leveling out **_'I know you'd never do anything like that in the whole world. I'm sorry...'_**

 _ **'It's ok Hiccup,'**_ Toothless says looking behind him cooing happily **_'If I had been stronger... But we'll get to this later for now let's her the man who thinks he can use the Great Draco's name and children to destroy the world.'_**

[][][][]

Nodding Hiccup replugged his ears and looked behind him seeing Drago now on top of the Alpha's head screaming at it.

"We need to keep those two apart," he said looking around for something to help Toothless seeing it as one of the Dragon Race flags that hat been torn to pieces.

Guiding Toothless in that direction, he reached out and grabbed it.

The Bewilderbeast blast's at them only just missing as they circle around the back of the mountain of ice that it made earlier.

"We have to shut him out Toothless," Hiccup said looking down to his brother who looked nervous. "Do you trust me bud?" he asked getting a small nod in reply, letting Hiccup tie the blindfold on. **_'We can do this... You and me.. As one.'_** Hiccup said pressing a hand on top of Toothless' head as he also readjusted the tail waiting for Toothless to equal it. "That's it... Now let's try this one more time..." Hiccup cried as they came back around and went straight towards the Bewilderbeast.

o0o

They peel out from behind they mountain and zoom over the people of Berk.

"TAKE HIM DOWN BABE!" Toothless heard Astrid cry out as well as all the cheers that were helping to block out the King's command.

Still on her baby dragon Valka watched proudly as Hiccup and Toothless set out to free the dragons "Go get them..." she said smiling.

"TAKE CONTROL OF IT!" Drago's voice cried out making him nervous, doubling when he heard the call of the King.

 ** _'Shut it out Toothless...'_** Hiccup told him as he flattened the frills and ears down.

"STOP THEM!"

 ** _'NOW!'_** Hiccup cried out as he grabbed the blindfold, locked the tail and jumped off his brother's back, both of them only just missing the blasts of ice that were shot at them as Toothless pulled up arcing over Drago's head.

o0o

Drago was laughing with victory that the Dragon Master turned like that, until he got a closer look and saw that the saddle was empty.

Quickly he spins around and saw the boy coming right at him flying all by himself, with something in his hand.

As soon as he was close enough, Hiccup pressed the button letting out the Zippleback gas and flew past the man.

After missing getting hit by the bull-hook and as soon as he was a safe distance away, he clicked the ignition, lighting the gas and causing an explosion making Drago stumble off the Bewilderbeast's head getting caught on the dragon's spines for a few seconds at a time before landing on the ground.

Smiling that that at least was taken care of, Hiccup turned forward again to see the Bewilderbeast's tail coming up to hit him, reminding him of the Red Death.

"Not again..." he said praying the outcome will not be the same as last time. "TOOTHLESS! IT'S NOW OR NEVER!"

Looking around to see what his brother meant Toothless gasped at once releasing his fins and increasing speed to get to him, just making it arcing skywards just as Hiccup was about to hit the tail.

"Come on bud we can do this..." Hiccup said shocked at how smoother, and faster, Toothless was flying with the fins out.

Together they fly along the length of the tail both minds trying to block out the memories of what happened last time they did this. But last time, was not this time.

 ** _'Hold on...'_** Toothless said though he did not know why since Hiccup's still wearing the ear plugs.

Together they shot into the sky narrowly missing the tip as they shoot past the tail.

 ** _'YEAH! WE DID IT!'_** Hiccup cried out excited scratching Toothless as they both grinned widely.

Quickly they both came back down and landed in front of Drago.

Getting out his flame-sword, Hiccup threw it and it landed just in front of the man's hook, scorching his hand.

"Keep him there Toothless," he called to his friend, as he put his wings away and took out the ear plugs "It's all over now."

"Or is it?" the man said smirking looking at something behind the boy.

Hearing it behind him, sensing it was there, Hiccup turned and saw the Alpha about to blast him with an attack.

 ** _'HICCUP!'_** Toothless cried out and covered him with his wings protecting him as the ice coated them.


	18. Chapter 18

_"Keep him there Toothless," he called to his friend, as he put his wings away and took out the ear plugs "It's all over now."_

 _"Or is it?" the man said smirking looking at something behind the boy._

 _Hearing it behind him, sensing it was there, Hiccup turned and saw the Alpha about to blast him with an attack._

 _ **'HICCUP!'**_ _Toothless cried out and covered him with his wings protecting him as the ice coated them._

* * *

Cold... that's what it was when Hiccup got his feelings back. It was also dark and a little hard to breath.

Looking around, Hiccup saw Toothless was over him, his wings held up to protect him, and his large worry filled eyes on him.

 _'_ _ **You ok Hiccup?'**_ he asked cooing and sniffing his brother to check.

"Yeah..." Hiccup said getting onto his knees and hugging Toothless "Yeah I'm alright. Thanks to my big brother."

 ** _'Hiccup... will you still treat me as a brother if I become an Alpha?'_** Toothless asked after flicking his ears a bit, scuffing the ground.

"Why are you asking?" Hiccup asked a slight ringing in his ears too, and a felling of warmth to banish the cold around them coming to him.

 ** _'Because that's the only way to get rid of the Dark King,'_** Toothless explained snarling, nodding his head slowly as if answering an unasked question. **_'For a new Alpha to challenge and beat him.'_**

Slowly the black as night dragon began to glow blue, the same blue he was when they went with Astrid to see the Frightmare, and his fins were popping out again to make him look more important.

Hiccup felt his eyes growing bigger as a smile came to his face, then curled up into a safe position again while Toothless took a deep breath and blasted the iced cage around them, causing it to explode.

o0o

Outside everyone was shocked and had wide eyes at the now blue Night Fury, relieved that Hiccup was alright when he removed his wings then turning to the Bewilderbeast cried out in anger...

 ** _'YOU MESS WITH MY BROTHER YOU ANSWER TO ME YOU BIG FAT GLACIER!'_**

 _ **'Hey bud...'**_ Hiccup said getting the dragons attention **_'Show him what happens when you mess with Night Fury's.'_**

Smiling Toothless turned back to the Bewilderbeast and hopped onto one of the ice spires **_'I CHALLENGE YOU FOR CONTROL OF THIS FLOCK KING!'_**

o0o[][][][]o0o

On the ground Valka and Astrid came running up to Hiccup.

"Hiccup? What's he doing he's going to get himself killed," Astrid said gesturing to the dragon.

"He's challenging the Alpha," Hiccup said smiling "That's the only way to get rid of him, for a new one to challenge and beat him." Hiccup said grinning repeating what he was told.

[][][][]

 _ **'TAKE THAT!'**_ Noche cried out blasting at the King _ **'AND THAT! AND THIS!'**_

 ** _'I WILL NOT GIVING YOU PUNY LITTLE NIGHT FURY!'_** the King cried out only to be blasted again his hold on the other dragons weakening.

Feeling that being the case the King swung his head making his tusks slice right through the spire Noche was on, only for the pest to jump and land on the one just below it and continue firing at him.

o0o

Up above, the hypnotized dragons began blinking and shaking their heads shaking the feeling out and looking over to where they sensed the cause was coming from.

Stormfly was one of the first to wake up and as she saw Noche in his Alpha Colors, knew he could do it.

o0o

Looking up, Noche saw Stormfly and the other dragons looking to him.

Jumping down so he was beside Hiccup, and Valka he called up to them

 ** _'DRAGONS OF THE FROZEN NEST, BERK, AND DRAGO'S ARMY... LEAVE THIS KING AND COME OVER TO ME WHERE YOU'LL BE SAFE AND LOVED. MY BROTHER AND I WILL PROTECT YOU_** _**TOGETHER.'**_ he called pointing his head back to Hiccup but always looking up to the flock of dragons.

o0o

As soon as the speech was over Stormfly, and the rest of Dragon Rider's dragons, along with Cloudjumper, and Skullcrusher, were the first ones to begin to lead the three different herds over to fly above and behind Noche Oscura.

o0o[][][][]o0o

Seeing this happen Drago began to panic and run towards the Bewilderbeast.

"No no no no no no," he cried using his hook to leap onto the tusk and run up it "Fight back! FIGHT BACK! What's the matter with you?!"

But it was no use as soon as he looked around every last dragon he had was now over to the other side, all of them, along with the humans wearing fierce ready to fight faces.

o0o

After Hiccup got on top of Toothless they leapt to the highest spire.

"Now do you get it?" he asked Drago gesturing behind him "This... Is what it is, to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end now!"

"NEVER! COME ON!" Drago answered raising is bull-hook getting the Bewilderbeast to charge his blast.

"Alright we tried..." Hiccup said shrugging then called out to the Dragons **_'HOLD NOTHING BACK WHEN YOU SHOOTING AT THEM! WE NEED TO GET THEM TO LEAVE!'_**

 _ **'With pleasure brother...'**_ Toothless said proudly and let off the first blast cutting off the charge.

Suddenly all around them all the dragons began firing at the Bewilderbeast.

All the Vikings were looking around in amazement at seeing all the dragons give a full out attack the Bewilderbeast, on Hiccup's command no less, after he spoke in that odd language.

o0o

On top of the Bewilderbeast's head, Drago was forced to hide behind one of the spines to keep himself safe from the blasts.

"FIGHT!" he screamed to the dragon he was standing on, then scream in pain and fear when one blast shot off his prosthetic arm.

o0o[][][][]o0o

Rearing up to fire ice at all of them the King was getting ready when one last powerful blast from Noche fired at him, knocking his head backwards and and smoke to appear. When it began to clear up the left tusk fell to the ground, sheared clean off thanks to the power.

 ** _'LEAVE NOW YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A KING!'_** Noche roared to the white dragon ** _'AND DON'T YOU_** ** _EVER_** ** _COME BACK!'_**

"The Alpha protects them all," Hiccup said looking up at Drago, glaring at him slightly.

[][][][]

Overwhelmed and overpowered, the Dark Bewilderbeast finally yields and turns his back to the new Alpha whining an apology before he dove into the sea.  
 ** _  
_**o0o

Up on land cheers of victory were being heard, but Hiccup and Toothless stayed up on the spire looking into the sea, watching the smoke clear and reveal nothing but bubbles.

No sign of the Bewilderbeast or Drago.

 ** _'If they come back, we'll deal with them together Hiccup,'_** Toothless said looking up to him smiling. **_'I promise...'_**

 _ **'Thanks bud,'**_ Hiccup said looking over his shoulder to the Vikings and dragons waiting for their new leaders **_'Come on...'_**

As they land, Toothless not needing them anymore, dims his Alpha Colors and puts away his fins, until he was back to normal.

Once he was, Hiccup hopped off and looked to his people a worried look on his face at how they would react, and how much they knew.

But before he could ask, all the dragons from Berk, the Frozen Nest, and Drago's Army began to land circling them smiles just visible on their faces.

Slowly Cloudjumper came forward and bowed to his new Alpha making a wave go through all the dragons and them bow too.

 ** _'Thank you, my king...'_** they all said together.

At first Toothless looked surprised but then stood up tall and proud smiling the biggest smile Hiccup had ever seen.

 ** _'AS YOUR NEW KING,'_** he began looking around ' _ **MY FIRST REQUEST, IS THAT YOU TREAT ME AND BY BROTHER HICCUP AS EQUALS, AND EVERYONE ON THIS ISLAND AS IF THEY WERE YOUR OWN TOO!'**_

 _ **'YES MY KING!'**_ the dragons cried smiling.

"You never cease to amaze me bud," Hiccup said coming up to him "Thank you. But you know you really didn't need to tell them that, you deserve the high seat more than I do..."

 ** _'Hiccup...'_** Toothless began then started licking him placing a word in before each lick to get the message across ** _'You... Are... My... Brother... Of course they need to tread us as equals.'_**

"Gah... Toothless you know that doesn't was out!" Hiccup cried trying to push him away.

o0o

The crowd laughed slightly at the boy's interaction with his dragon and welcomed back all of theirs.

After finally getting Toothless off him, Hiccup went to check on a confused Skullcrusher.

 ** _'Where is you're Sire, Prince?'_** the Rumblehorn asked looking around not finding Stoick anywhere.

 ** _'Gone... I'm sorry...'_** Hiccup said looking into the dragons eyes sensing someone behind him and turning to see Eret.

"That was some pretty fine dragon rambling back there..." he said pointing to the cliff where the Bewilderbeast was standing "If you like, you could make a good trapper, but something tells me you don't right?" he asked laughing, looking to the Rumblehorn that just butted his arm.

"You know, Skullcrusher's going to need someone to look after him now," Hiccup said a smile on his face.

"Me?" Eret asked looking from the dragon to the boy.

"That's what he's asking," Hiccup said shrugging.

"I'd be honored," Eret said patting the dragon smiling as he nodded to Hiccup.

o0o

Turning Hiccup saw Valka come up to him pride washed all over her.

"You're father, will be every bit as proud as I am," she said running her fingers through her son's hair smiling.

"Thank you," Hiccup said nodding his thanks "I'm really glad you're here mum."

"And here I'll stay." she said stepping away letting Astrid to come forward.

"See... Told you it was in here," she said springing the dorsal fin of his flight suit.

"Ha ha... Still doing that one? That's hilarious..." he said looking to the sky then to her "Come here you..." he said wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her closer for a kiss.

After a bit, Hiccup felt a tap on his shoulder getting him to turn and see Gothi, staff in hand requesting him to kneel. But he doesn't.

Instead he looks to his people, Vikings and Dragons feeling that they deserved an answer first...

"People of Berk... I have a story to tell that might get you to want a different Chief," He began this getting whispers and shocked faces "But if after you still want me, than Chief I will become...

'It all starts back when I was a baby," he began Toothless coming over for support. "You see I was not ever the true son of Valka and Stoick.  
That much some of the older people of the tribe know," this getting confused faces from the younger people of the tribe.

"However the story they know is not correct either..." he continued sighing "You see, the part of be coming from a different tribe... was only half right.  
I was from a different island, but not one that homed any humans... Because I... Am not a Human, I am a Dragon."

He stopped here to wait for the gasps, the cries of denial and wonder, and questions to die down with the thanks from Toothless.

"Some of you, over the last five years, may of managed to see that I am really very good with dragons and seem to know what's the matter and how to fix it and especially close to Toothless," Hiccup continued looking around to everyone getting nods from them.  
"Well that's because I can understand them. They can just tell me what's wrong and I set out to fix it. And I'm so close to Toothless because he's my brother," once again these two pieces of news having a big effect on everyone.

"Together we are the sons of Nyx and Artemis of the Night Fury's of the Isle of Night," he explained proudly "The reason I'm like... this..." he said guesturing to all of himself, making some Vikings chuckle a bit "Is because Draco, the god to all dragons, chose me to one day bring our worlds together and keep the piece between Dragon and Human kind." he finished up slightly shocked by the silence of the crowd but didn't show it.

"So... Now you know the truth..." Hiccup began biting his lip "Do you still want me to be Chief?"

Slowly Astrid came up, a small smile on her face. Then... _'PUNCH'_ "That's for thinking we wouldn't want you..." she said then before he or any of the dragons could retaliate, she kissed him with even more passion than he did her and pulled away. "That's for everything else... Dragon-Boy. ALL HAIL THE CHIEF!" she cried out to the crowd who screamed it back.

Nodding and keeping his promise, Hiccup then turned to Gothi and knelt before her.

Using the ash from some wreckage next to her, Gothi drew the sign of Chiefship onto the boy's forehead.

When she was done, she bowed smiling an old women's knowing smile, getting Hiccup to think she knew about this all along.

Getting back up, Hiccup turned back to his people smiling.

"THE CHIEF HAD COME HOME!" Gobber cried out cheerfully.

"LONG LIVE THE CHIEF!" the Viking's called out "LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF!"

While they cheered for him the dragons gave their form of it lead by Toothless as the shot their blasts into the sky, making them combine together into one large explosion in the sky.

o0o

To celebrate the new 'rulers' of the Isle of Berk, it was suggested that a Dragon race would take place.

While Astrid, Snotlout, the Twins, Fishlegs, and Eret did that, Hiccup with the help of Toothless helped fix the houses that the attack destroyed, and all of Drago's dragons were lined up outside the forge at last being freed of their heavy armor.

 ** _'Come on Mi Amore...'_** Stormfly called as she and Astrid zipped past trying to get the boys to play.

 ** _'Can we Hiccup?'_** Toothless asked grinning.

 ** _'Well we can't leave them to win can we?'_** Hiccup answered clicking the switch and they shot off after the Black Sheep catching it just as the girls were about to get it.

Hiccup and Toothless dove for the baskets getting closer and closer.

When they were close enough, they detaching from each other, Hiccup running along the top, dumping the sheep into Astrid's basket while Toothless went underneath, reattaching as they came back out to cheers of the Vikings and Dragons.

Together they land on the Chiefs Dias where they were joined by Astrid and Stormfly then slightly below them but still up there to be noticed they were joined by the other riders all of them smiling with pride as Toothless and the dragons let out proud roars.

* * *

 **AN: So sorry everyone, this chapter was not meant to go on this long... And if the middle part seems a bit confusing I'm sorry...**

 **But the good news... to some, others might be a bit upset... Is that there is only going to be one chapter left (an epilogue) but I'm not going to give any spoilers just to keep you guessing...**


	19. Chapter 19

It had been and taken a few months before Berk was back to standing on it's metaphorical feet again.

But at last, the homes were fixed, that giant tusk was gone, the ice was dealt with and that giant statue of Stoick was finished.

Checking off that last thing off the list, Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Finally, now we can focus on that surprise for everyone right bud?" he asked looking over to Toothless who had stolen the bed a while earlier.

 ** _'Do we have to Hiccup?'_** he asked timidly **_'It's just I don't think it will be a good idea...'_**

"Don't you want everyone to see you're Alpha Colors and our friends?" Hiccup asked smiling coming over.

 ** _'I do... It's just, they'll want to know the story of how I got them,'_** Toothless said pulling in Hiccup into a hug **_'What if... What if they won't accept me anymore?'_**

"Bud... Remember who they are," Hiccup said yawning slightly, he always got more tired when wrapped up in Toothless' wings "I doubt they'll stop accepting you. Besides... It... Wasn't... Your... Fault..." he said poking the dragon with each word smiling.

 ** _'Night Bro-Bro...'_** Toothless said snuggling up to Hiccup a bit.

"Night Bud..." Hiccup said returning it.

(*)(*)(*)

The next morning, just like the last few month's mornings, Fishlegs came up to his new Chief at breakfast and before he could ask the question Hiccup replied.

"Yes Fishlegs. We can go today, but not too many, just the Riders and my mum ok?" he asked getting a very unmanly squee from Fishlegs as he ran back out the hall to find everyone.

(*)(*)(*)

It had been a few hours in the air, both sides of the coin, the dragons and the riders getting just that bit tired of nothing happening.

"You sure Toothless is going in the right direction Hiccup?" Snotlout called out from Hookfang getting all the dragons and Hiccup to roll their eyes.

"Yes I'm sure Snotlout," Hiccup said sure he had explained this before. "All dragon have a sort of Homing-Beacon that brings them back to the island or place they grew up, when ever they want to find it, no matter how far away from it they are. So quit complaining..."

 ** _'You know if it wasn't for these slow-pokes we'd be there by now...'_** Toothless warrbled looking back to Hiccup who looked over his shoulder to see Meatlug at the back, and the Twins on Barf and Belch getting into another argument, meaning that slowed them down too.

 ** _'Yeah I know... but I kinda made a promise to bring them next time we came.'_** Hiccup explained speaking back in hushed Dragonese to keep it as private as he could.

Rolling his eyes the dragon narrowed his them when he saw a few small black dragons in the sky heading right for them asking Hiccup if they could go faster.

"Ok guys just stop and wait in the sky until we tell you you can come closer or down ok?" Hiccup asked, Toothless telling the dragons to make sure that order stays put, before they rushed to meet the dragons.

[][][][]

 ** _'Hey guys,'_** Hiccup called out as they came to a halt in the air.

 _ **'Hey Hiccup, hey Noche,'**_ cried all the younger ones the older Night Fury's looking behind them to the other Riders and Dragons one of them recognizing Astrid and Stormfly.

 ** _'You finally told your people of who you are Hiccup?'_** she asked smiling proud of the Halfa.

 ** _'Well it wasn't really my plan to do so... but yes now they all know,'_** Hiccup said nodding and looking over his shoulder introducing them ** _'From right to left, that's Snotlout and his Flame Skin, Hookfang, Fishlegs and his Rock Eater, Meatlug, the Twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and their Two Head, Belch and Barf, my human mum Valka, and her Four Wing, Cloudjumper, and finally in case some of you don't remember, Astrid and her Spiketail, Stormfly.'_**

 ** _'Well are you just going to make them hover there Hiccup,'_** the voice of Artemis came as he came over to his sons having come out to see what all the fuss was about. _**'Tell them they can come and land, we'll all be waiting for you.'**_

Nodding, Hiccup and Noche flew back to their friends telling them it was ok.

[][][][]

"It's all clear you guys. But first..." he said as if remembering something "When we leave to go home... the only Night Fury to come with us will only be Toothless got it?"

"Why does he always stare directly at us when he says that?" Tuffnut asked his sister who couldn't give an answer.

After getting nods of understanding, they all came in for a landing, in the center of a ring of the whole island's population who wanted to see the Princes' friends.

 ** _'HICCY! NOCHE!'_** Twilight's voice cried out as she came running up to them, pushing her way through the crowd and into Hiccup's arms, going at such a high speed, she knocked him over.

"Hey Twilight, so still being good are you?" he asked tickling her tummy laughing as she tried to swat the hand away.

 ** _'Uh huh, in one moon it will be a whole snow since last time I got into any trouble,'_** Twilight explained happily wiggling out of Hiccup's arms and scrambling up to his head.

"I take it that's your sister them Hiccup?" Astrid asked smiling at how good he was at playing with her.

"Yep, Twilight, everyone meet my Berk Friends," he said looking looking to his sister on top his head and around to the others introducing them to each other "Berk Friends, meet everyone and Twilight."

"Why didn't she fly to get to you?" Fishlegs asked confused as he introduced himself to some other hatchlings and their parents with help from Meatlug.

"She's only three and a half years old," Hiccup explained rolling his eyes slightly "Night Fury wings aren't strong enough to hold them in the air until they're five, and even then it take a while for them to learn how to fly."

"Well I think she's cute no matter if she can fly or not," Astrid said flinching slightly when Twilight jumped from Hiccup's head to hers and began clawing her hair and curled up to sleep "Um..."

"It's ok dear," Valka said laughing gently "We probably just woke her up while she was taking a nap, and she seems to like you're hair more than Hiccup's."

"Well that's nice of her isn't it," Hiccup mumbled and turned away smiling when he spotted his parents. "Hey mum did you ever meet those Night Fury's who dropped me off?"

Smiling Valka followed her son to meet the Alpha's of the pack bowing a bit in respect smiling.

"Mama, Papa, this is my Human mother," Hiccup explained smiling.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," Valka said looking from one to another.

 ** _'And you too Queen,'_** Artemis said bowing his head in return of greeting ' ** _Though I'm curious son... Where is you're human father?'_** he asked looking to Hiccup cocking his head.

"Um..." Hiccup said looking over to Toothless and the others who was having so much fun "How... How about we go up to the cave and I'll explain."

Confused by their son's odd behavior but agreeing with it all four of them silently left the crowd and went to the Alpha's cave where Hiccup retold the story of what happened a few months ago.

(*)(*)(*)

Back on the ground Astrid and Fighlegs had finally, carefully got Twilight off of her head and into her fur hood so she only needed to be slightly careful on how quickly she moved rather than having to keep standing straight so she doesn't fall off.  
 ** _  
_**"Thanks Fishlegs," she said happily looking around "I never knew there were so many Night Fury's in the Northern Archipelago _ **.**_ *Can you imagine what Drago would of done if he knew about this place?*" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Probably what he did to the Frozen Nest and to Berk," Fishlegs said scratching Meatlug under the chin thanking her for the comfort she gave him.

"Hey anyone notice where Hiccup and Valka went?" Tuffnut asked looking around not seeing the two in question anywhere.

Picking up his ears and turning to the question, Toothless looked around and saw that his parents weren't there either.

Getting worried he looked up to the Alpha Cave and turned his ears to it. Quickly he shot off trying to get there before the part where he kills Stoick is told.

Confused by the way he Toothless was acting the Riders set off after him, Astrid choosing to ride Stormfly so not to wake up Twilight.

(*)[][][][](*)

"After I tried to get Bludvist to see to reason," Hiccup said using the man's second name instead of the first because the first is so much like Draco "He set his King on me and Noche...  
It didn't to a lot to me, only messed up my sight and hearing," he explained after having to wait for Artemis and Nyx to calm down before he could continue. "But it got to Noche, and Bludvist... made him turn on me. Just as he was about to fire..."

 ** _'DON'T TELL THEM!'_** Noche cried out coming into the cave eyes wide panting.

 ** _'Don't tell us what honey?'_** Nyx asked slowly coming up a nuzzling her baby purrs coming from her.

"Bud they need to know don't they?" hiccup asked getting up and going over to comfort his brother.

 ** _'No. They don't, No one has to know anything about it.'_** Noche said backing away and shaking his head.

"What's the matter son?" Valka asked from where she was staying put confused slightly but having a good idea on what was wrong.

"He doesn't want me to tell Mama and Papa what happened because he thinks they wont except him anymore," Hiccup explained staying by Noche, noticing his friends come in and motioning them to wait there...

 ** _'Noche Oscura,'_** Nyx said softly a small smile on her face as she came over again ** _'You're our son, nothing you could of done will ever, make you father and me stop accepting you,' she said nodding to Artemis then looking back to Noche._**

 _ **'That's right,'**_ Artemis said coming over too standing next to Nyx ** _'So tell us please... What happened.'_**

[][][][]

While that was going on, Hiccup had gone over to his friends to explain what was going on.

"A bit like you five years ago then," Astrid said grinning slightly.

"No... because I always knew that one day you lot will stop accepting me," Hiccup said looking down the line awkward looks on their faces "And Dad didn't stop accepting me, he disown me. So even though I was never his son anyway, I was no longer his son. And I doubt you're speech would do anything to make him bounce back Astrid."

"So... So those are the Alpha's of the herd Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked bouncing slightly eyes wide.

"Yep," Hiccup answered grinning.

"Would of thought they'd be a bit bigger if you ask me," Snotlout said trying to tell them apart "And why aren't they blue like Toothless was when he was fighting that Bewilderbeast?"

"Alpha Colors only come out on the Alpha's who get them when they need to show that they're Alpha's" Hiccup said explaining "Besides Papa doesn't turn blue, he turns red, and Mama turns purple."

"So wait there are two Alpha's here?" Fishlegs asked partway through recording all Hiccup was saying "I thought there was only one to each flock."

"There are..." Hiccup said nodding "Unless two flocks join up together because the Alpha Heirs love each other."

"Still too small to me..." Snotlout said this getting the attention of the three Night Fury's who then and there each shot a blat at the boy and screamed together a reply.

"Um... I'm not sure I'm comfortable of translating that guys..." Hiccup said slowly checking to see if Twilight was still asleep so she didn't hear any of the bad words that were just said.

"Wow then they must of said something really bad," Tuffnut said looking to his sister and getting nods as everyone switched from Snotlout, the dragons and Hiccup wanting to know what was said.

"Well ok but I'm putting it in my words ok?" Hiccup asked looking to his family before turning to Snotlout "They said... along the lines... _'That not everything needs to be big and strong and powerful to be great leaders.'_ I mean look at me..." he said grinning "Oh and they want apology's before we leave, so better do them now."

"I'm sorry?" Snotlout said confusion in his voice but that was enough for the Night Fury's as they turned back to Toothless and the story.

"Hey Hiccup," Ruffnut asked getting the boys attention "How does everyone tell each other apart?"

"Yeah they all just look alike to me, all black scales, two big ears, those fins around their heads?" Tuffnut asked extending on his sister's question.

"They and all dragons have different patterns that only other dragons can see, since they see the world slightly differently to us, on their faces," Hiccup explained, leading them out and back down to the other Night Fury's.

"Midnight, here has a shape like a crescent moon with a star next to it," he began "Sombra over there," he pointed to a male who was playing with some of the Hatchlings "Has a diamond going from nose to forehead. Starlight," a female lying on top of the rocks soaking up the sun, half asleep "Has an six pointed star under her left eye..."

"So what does Toothless have?" Fishlegs asked noting all this down too for it to be put in the Book of Dragons later.

"What I draw on him when I compete in the Dragon Races," Hiccup said smirking.

At the sound of their favorite game being said, the Berk Dragons looked up and over to Hiccup and called over to see if they can play it.

 ** _'Not really guys, there aren't that many sheep here to play it with,'_** Hiccup said then seeing their and the Night Fury's sad faces said **_'But... we can have a game of Touch-And-Run.'_**

This getting happy cries and and all the Night Fury's to bounce around excited that they'll get to play it with some other dragons for a change.

"Whoa what did you say to them Hiccup?" Astrid said feeling Twilight wake up and reaching backwards into her hood to get her out, gently holding the hatchling in her arms.

"That we're going to play Tag," Hiccup said gently snatching Twilight and climbing onto Sombra since Toothless was still busy. "You guys playing or not? For my friend's everyone" he called out to the Night Fury's "The one who has me and Twilight are It ok?" getting roars of agreement. "Ok five seconds head start."

With that there was a frenzy of everyone taking off and splitting up trying to get as far away from here as possible.

(*)[][][][](*)

Back in the cave Noche had just finishing telling the story prodding the ground and avoiding his parents eyes.

 ** _'Noche,'_** Nyx said quietly ** _'I know you will feel bad about what happened, and there may never be a cure or a time limit... But take heed on what your brother said to you. It was not your fault. And if he knows that, and knows that for a fact that you would never of harmed Stoick, then you should be fine with it.'_**

 _ **'But if I was just that bit stronger,'**_ Noche said sinking down a bit **_'Then the Dark king wouldn't of taken me in the first place.'_**

 _ **'You know what son it is your fault,'**_ Artemis said sitting tall and looking to his son.  
 ** _  
'Artemis...'_** Nyx said shocked.

 ** _'No dear, he needs to hear this...'_** Artemis said turning back to their son.

 ** _'It was your fault that Stoick was killed.  
It was your fault that Hiccup now has a missing leg.  
It was you fault that you don't have your full tail. But...' _**he paused looking to his son.

 ** _'It was also you who saved him and all the other Dragons and the Vikings from this man and Dark King.  
It was you who freed Berk's Dragons from the Seadragonus five snows ago, and then save the rest of Hiccup as you were both falling into the flames of her burning up.  
And it was you that helped Hiccup find his place in the world, and help him bring our kinds together._**

 _ **You see son, things happen for a reason, sometimes they're bad things, sometimes they're good things. But almost everything that's played out is done for a reason.**_  
 _ **You may not know what the reason is when the time it happens happens, but if you always hang on to bad things like this and stay in the past, you'll never get to see what lies ahead and have a good future. Keep moving forward, and be happy that you have a brother and friends that forgive you so quickly and will welcome you back with open arms.'**_

All though the speech, Noche was quiet, listening to his fathers words. Smiling he looked up and nodded grinning **_'Ok Papa, I won't be held down by this anymore. And thanks.'_** he said rubbing up against his parents in thanks and affection, before he ran out the cave to see where Hiccup and everyone else was.

 ** _'See knew I could do it,'_** Artemis said smugly having to duck Nyx's tail before running out after Noche.

(*)[][][][](*)

The rest of the afternoon, was set on playing games and having fun.

When the sun was begining to set Hiccup decided it was about time to pack up and start heading back.

" **Aww..."** both the Dragons and the Vikings said neither side wanting to leave the other.

"Oh come on guys we can come back," Hiccup said looking to both sides then to the Night Fury's said "And next time we might have even more new friends for you to meet. But for now we really need to go."

With that and screams of joy and excitement, Hiccup went over to Fishlegs who was packing up all the notes he had made on Night Fury's and this Island.

"Hey Fishlegs mind if I ask you something?" he asked looking to his friend.

"Sure what is it Hiccup?" Fislegs asked happily.

"Can you NOT put that information into the Book of Dragons when we get home?"

"What why?" Fishlegs asked turning to his friend.

"Look around you Fishlegs..." Hiccup said turning to the Night Fury's "This is the only place in the whole Northern Archipelago, that they feel safe. These Dragons, are the most powerful, most feared, most misunderstood species in all the known world, meaning everyone wants them dead. Here... They feel safe. What if someone like Daggur or Drago, or someone worse then them, finds this place because of what you noted here today?  
I am happy that you've made so many new discoveries and taken so many notes on this day... But I will not be happy if you put my family in danger because you have copied it into the Book." He finished holding out his hand a kind but firm smile on his face.

After a bit of thinking, Fishlegs took another look around at all the Night Fury's and how safe, free and happy they looked. Sighing he dug into the saddle bag on Meatlug and gave everything he had recorded today to Hiccup smiling too.

"Thanks Fishlegs," Hiccup said giving him a Bro-Hug in gratitude before he called over to Toothless and throwing the stack of paper into the air, for him to shoot at it burning everything.

o0o

After that, and some final goodbyes, and checking that no one was trying to steal away any Night Fury's (Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout) the Berkian Dragons kicked off and started heading home.

 ** _'You're really getting good at those speeches Hiccup,'_** Toothless said saying he heard everything that was said. **_'Not sure if it would of worked on anyone else...'_** he said looking to the Twins and Snotlout, ' ** _But thankfully they weren't the ones you were talking to.'_**

 _ **'Guess I got that off Papa's side then...'**_ Hiccup said slyly smirking making the dragon blink a bit. "And just so you know bud... I will always forgive you for what you do..." he said unclipping himself from the saddle and setting the tail "As long as you do me," With that he jumped off spraying his flight suit laughing at the bad and negative words his big brother was saying as he zoomed after him and the laughter coming from the others as they made their way back to Berk.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **An : Ok first so sorry, this chapter was not meant to go on that far... but hopped you liked it anyway.**

 **Second, Thanks for all those who have followed/faved/reviewed this story**

 **Love Ugly-Duckling123 ;)**


	20. Riders - Defenders Update

**AN: For** **all those who have followed my** _'A Dragon's Soul'_ **series, and have been asking for** _'Riders/Defenders of Berk'..._

 **I have handed them over to** _Phoenix373_


End file.
